Los diez pasos
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: Del amor al odio hay un paso... pero del odio al amor... cuantos pasos hay que dar?
1. Prologo

**_ PROLOGO_**

-Estas seguro de esto?- pregunto ella con cierto temor

-Claro que si, amor…no importa cuanto nos cueste, lograremos esto- respondió el acariciando su rostro suavemente- …me amas?

-Claro que si- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa

-Bien, por que yo también te amo- dijo el- asi que lograremos que ellos se soporten….del amor al odio hay un paso verdad??

-Si verdad…pero esa frase esta increíblemente sobrevalorada…- respondió ella, lo miro fijamente y sonrio- lograremos esto- dijo dándose mayor seguridad

-Entonces, te casas conmigo??- pregunto el nuevamente con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Definitivamente- respondio ella sonriéndole de vuelta

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y la pareja salto del susto

-ODIO A EDWARD CULLEN!!!!- gritaba Bella, furiosa al entrar a la sala encontró a su madre abrazada al padre de Edward, Carlisle Cullen- oh no- gruño

-Todo saldrá bien- susurro el antes de irse- todo saldrá bien- se repitio

N/A ok, aqui estamos, veamos si funciona....jajaja besos a todas


	2. Notificaciones

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer...yo solo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion

**PASO 1 NOTIFICACIONES**

- Mama dime que estas bromeando …por favor!- gemia Bella sin lograr encontrarle la gracia a la noticia que su madre acababa de entregarle- dime que esto es una mala broma por favor

-No cariño, no estoy bromeando, es la verdad…. Carlisle me pidio que me casara con el y yo acepte-dijo su madre en completa tranquilidad. Aun sorprendida de que su hija reaccionara de aquella forma.

-Pero mama!!!- Grito Bella- Sin consultarmelo?? Sin importarte lo que yo pueda opinar??

-Oh dios mio hija- Gruño Esme al escuchar el berrinche de su hija de 18 años- Que esperabas que hiciera?? en unos meses te iras a la universidad y yo quedare sola. Sinceramente hija…Que esperabas que hiciera yo?.Que me quede sentada esperando que te cases y me des nietos? Bella, tengo 36 años y ya me quede viuda. Tengo que aprender a seguir con mi vida. Tu lo dijiste una vez-

-Si…lo se..pero…-dudaba Bella al no encontrar una respuesta a su propia declaracion- Pero tenia que ser con Carlisle?? –refunfuño moleta por su pregunta- No podias al menos darte tiempo de conocer a otros?? Uno que no sea el medico del pueblo?? Uno que no sea el soltero mas codiciado? O mas importante aun.. uno que no sea el padre de los chicos mas odiosos de la escuela?!

Bella estaba impactada, su madre, por primera vez habia tomado una decisión sin haberle consultado. Lo malo es que era una decision extremadamente importante y ella no habia sido parte de ese acontecimiento.

-Bella- gimio Esme

-No mama tu no entiendes… ellos son los Cullen, los que toda mi vida me han hecho la vida imposible a mi y a los Hale…como puedes poner a tu hija en tal dolorosa situación??!!

-Oh niña, ven aquí- la tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarse a su lado llevando la cabeza de su hija a su pecho- creo que estas exagerando un poco no?

-No- gruño Bella

-No eras tu la que me pedia que rehaciera mi vida??, que encontrara a alguien?? Que siguiera adelante?

-Si pero no me referia al doctor Carlisle Cullen, mucho menos casarte con el….. ademas nunca espere que me hicieras caso.

-Pero lo hice cariño- respondió ella en un suspiro-…y soy feliz.. no puedes estar contenta conmigo ..solo un poco?

Bella lo penso un poco..claro que queria que su madre fuera feliz, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de que ella olvidara tan pronto a su amado padre… aun no habian pasado ni 8 meses de su muerte y ella ya habia aceptado casarse con el medico que intento salvarlo. Tenia miedo de ser parte de esa familia, que desde que llego a Forks le habia hecho la vida imposible.

-Mama.. te adoro pero no creo que soporte la idea de ser hermana de los odiosos Cullen y mucho menos de la niñita bonita de Alice… me da miedo.

-Solo seran 6 meses hija- razono Esme- después se graduaran tu iras a Daurthmont y los chicos iran a alguna universidad lejana..solo nos veremos en las fiestas y vacaciones…harias el intento por solo 6 meses? Por mi?

Bella imagino el puchero que debía estar haciendo su madre en esos momentos y suspiro. No ganaría esta guerra…Ok, penso Bella, puedo vivir con solo 6 meses"

-Solos 6 meses… solo tendre que aguantarlos 6 meses?

-Solo 6 meses en una casa completamente neutral con tu habitación propia y con mi total apoyo

-Todo tu apoyo?- pregunto dudosa

-Siempre- acepto su madre

-Siempre?

-Por toda tu vida- Esme le dio un abrazo mas fuerte en forma de agradecimiento. Entonces Bella comprendio que no habia marcha atras

"oh dios esto no sera para nada bueno"

* * *

-Ah! Por favor papa!!, en serio crees que vamos a tragarnos esa..!!- gritaba Emmet de forma irracional, mientras caminaba a zancadas por la habitación- Tu solo quieres llevarla a la cama!

-EMMETT!!???- grito Alice sin entender la reaccion de sus hermanos y odiando que no entendieran que su padre queria ser feliz nuevamente

-Hey! no permitire que me hables asi!- Carlisle subio un tono de su voz y luego lo volvio a bajar- si le pedi matrimonio a Esme es por que realmente estoy enamorado..Quiero formar una familia con ella. Niños que no entienden que estoy enamorado??

-Entiendo que quieres fastidiarnos- respondio Edward sentado en el sillon de la sala con las manos empuñadas desde que oyo la noticia- realmente esperas que seamos hijos de Esme?? O….-hizo un gesto de asco al imaginarlo- hermanos de esa??…o peor aun, cuñados de ese!!....puaj!

-ok! Basta!, si no quieres ser parte de esta nueva familia bien!... - grito su padre-no los obligare pero que le quede claro algo, si no las aceptan, se tendran que ir de casa.. ya estan en su mayoria de edad no?. No quieren mas libertad??. Bueno, se las estoy dando. Pero no me van a quitar la felicidad que Esme me produce ni la idea de formar una nueva familia con ella y con "Bella"

La forma en que Carlisle dijo el nombre de la chica le dio escalofios a Edward. Tener que soportar a Piernas Flojas y a su novio no estaba entre sus planes.

Sus dos hijos quedaron atonitos, Carlisle nunca habia usado ese tono con ellos a pesar de todos los errores y maldades de su vida y mucho menos los habia amenazado con correrlos de la casa. Pero como siempre Alice fue la mas sensata

-No papa- respondio Alice, feliz de la vida. Camino hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerzas y luego sonrio- puedes contar con nosotros- dijo mirando casi asesinamente a sus hermanos.- estaremos ahí para ti!

Carlisle abrazo a Alice de vuelta, mientras los dos chicos se miraban con rabia

-Seras hermano de Piernas Flojas- le dijo Edward a Emmett

-y tu cuñado de Jasparin!- respondio el en un gruñido

"solo espero que este año termine pronto" pensó Edward sabiendo que esto seria un infierno

* * *

-Hermana de los Cullen???!!- el grito de la chica hizo que muchos en la cafetería voltearan a verlas. Bella se sonrojo y Rose reia a carcajada limpia

-Calla Rose!

-Por que? si después de todo la escuela se va a enterar tarde o temprano.

-Lo se , es solo que aun no le cuento a tu hermano y se que esta noticia no sera de su agrado

-Tienes razon. –dijo Rose, mirando de reojo a Jasper que venia detrás de Bella- Ok, antes de que eso ocurra debo decir algo- solto después de mirar detenidamente al hijo mayor del doctor- un matrimonio entre tu madre y el dr, Carlisle Cullen, …guau! Te imaginas los hijos que tendran?? llegara a ser mas hermosos que Brad Pitt!

-Rose!!- gimio Bella- Brad pitt ni siquiera es lindo….aaaggg Que asco!

-Que da tanto asco?- pregunto Jasper detrás de su amiga dándole un gran susto.

-JA! Hola hermanito…- Rose se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y miro para todos lados- saben creo que Leah me esta llamando..

-No, no lo hizo…- gruño Bella, buscando a Leah con la vista sin lograrlo

-Bueno, pero lo hara… nos vemos mas tarde- se despidió rápidamente antes de que Bella le diera la noticia a su hermano, lo que seguramente seria el "escándalo de la semana"

-Que ocurre? -pregunto Jasper

-Tengo una horrible noticia que darte- susurro mientras ocultaba la vista de el y miraba de reojo a los Cullen y su grupito de amigos.

-Que es ?. Vas a tener un hijo de Alien?…-pregunto sospechoso pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- no un hijo de Alien y el Depredador!? O no ya se? Vas a tener un hijo de Edward Cullen??!!- solto una gran carcajada- Puaj! Jajaja Eso es horrible

-Jasper, que infantil- dijo Bella, aunque la idea le provoco cierta sonrisa- no es gracioso, que idiota eres!.- se puso seria de repente y Jasper lo noto-..es algo aun peor.

-Peor que un hijo de ese idiota?... que podria ser peor?

* * *

-Jasper dime algo…, llevas horas sin hablarme- dijo mientras se apoyaba en su auto con las llaves de el escondidas en su espalda

-No tengo nada que decir… te vendiste Bella- respondió casi en un gruñido sin mirarla a la cara, pero con la mano estirada esperando sus llaves- ahora damelas!!

- no... y YO??? Tu eras el que decia que mama merecia ser feliz, que si estaba saliendo con el Dr, Cullen nada pasaria, que nada malo iba a caer sobre mi!- la voz de ella comenzo a elevarse de tono - Yo no me vendi, tu me entregaste en bandeja de plata .Tu me vendiste a los Cullen!! Y ahora no me hablas por que sere hermanastra de ellos!...vete al carajo!!

El grito de Bella se eleva notas mas altas de lo que hubiese querido y muchos la miraban con cara de espanto en sus autos, si hasta los Cullen la miraron extrañados. Ella y jasper jamás peleaban.

-Ok, ok, no te pongas melodramatica Bells- se acerco a ella y sonrio-. Solo …- solto un gran suspiro y la miro fijamente- no lo puedo creer, digo, tener que soportar a los dos chiflado y la Srta "soy-compradora-compulsiva-y-me-gusta" de verdad siento pena por ti…

-Deberias. Es toda culpa tuya. Tu y tus estupidas ideas Jazz

-Hey, basta, si ya esta hecho no?. Ahora, seras una Cullen" y tendre que odiarte- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-muy gracioso, sr "busquemosle-un-novio-a-la-mama-de-bella".- respondió ella un poco mas relajada al ver que su amigo no la odiaría- Esto solo funciono para que yo perdiera. No me odiaras verdad?-pregunto con temor

-Claro que no, tontita…- respondió entre risas- sabes que siempre seras mi amiga. Ahora dame mis llaves que tengo que partir al trabajo

Ella dudo en dárselas pero entonces el le sonrio grande y alegre. Bella sintió alivio de saber que jamás perdería a su amigo incondicional, aun al saber que seria hermana de "los Cullen". Hermana de sus peores enemigos

Se abrazaron y el partió a su auto un pequeño minicooper del siglo pasado. Obligándose a pasar al lado de los autos de año de Edward y Emmett.

Estos dos le echaron una mirada al pequeño auto por solo un instante y luego miraron a Bella que veía partir a su amigo con mas tranquilidad. Pero en cuanto vio a los ojos a Edward Cullen, quien se reia de su amigo, la furia subió por su rostro y la leve sonrisa que se había formado en su boca se borro casi en un segundo. Se desafiaron con la mirada y se puede decir que nadie perdió, ya que Alice bloqueo el contacto visual con su cuerpo.

Bella suspiro notoriamente y Edward solo se limito a sonreir. Malisiosamente

**N/A... ok, sigo probando, solo espero que Electrica me ayude si la echo a perder ^^...jajaja **

**Besos a todas...**

**Neny**


	3. Conocer al enemigo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...solo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion....

**PASO II CONOCER AL ENEMIGO**

-Y que haras? Pregunto Rosalie mientras veía a su amiga apoyar su cabeza en la muralla del baño- tendras que ir verdad?.... me refiero a que en algún momentos tendras que salir de aquí Bella.

-Lo se, es solo que… aggg no entiendo por que tenia que ser justo hoy??- dijo Bella mientras abría los ojos y se ponía de pie para mirarse al espejo- digo, dije que si a la "cena familiar" pero no esperaba que fuera hoy!!

-escucha Bells, creo que estas exagerando. Cena con ellos y luego nos vemos en el concierto- le respondía su amiga a medida que le terminaba de arreglarle el cabello- estoy segura que mi hermano me apoyara..

-no, no lo hará!- resoplo Bella- Rose- tu eres la única que está de acuerdo con mama y Carlisle. Nadie más apoya esta locura y…

-y no crees que eso es injusto para Esme?

-Que??- pregunto incrédula

-Bella, se volvió a enamorar, no a todos les ocurre eso. Además el doctor Cullen es un buen hombre… obviamente no podemos decir lo mismo de sus hijos- dijo en un tono más alto al ver que Bella refutaría su comentario- pero Esme tiene razón. Nosotros nos iremos, a la universidad, al trabajo, a formar una familia, a convertirse en una superestrella, quien sabe?!. Pero que ocurriría con ella si no conociera a Carlisle…

Bella lo pensó por un minuto. Su padre había muerto hace ya mas de 8 meses y ella se iria en menos de un año… Esme quedaría sola…sola…

-Dios!- bufo Bella- no lo había visto de esa forma

-Claro que no.. eres hija no madre- respondió Rosalie con una carcajada- es tu trabajo velar solo por ti….pero dale una oportunidad a Carlisle y a los "Cullen". Quien sabe…después de todo.. del amor al odio hay un paso

-Exacto Rose, ame a los Cullen por un minuto en mi niñez y después de dar un paso los odie y odiare por el resto de lo que me queda de vida

-Ok, no seas exagerada- Rose rocio un poco de fijador en el cabello de Bella y suspiro- lista!, ahora ve a la cena familiar "Cullen/ Swan" y después te veo en el concierto

************

* * *

-Esto no me gusta- le decía Edward a Emmett apoyado en el meson de la cocina mientras veía a su hermana moverse de un lado a otro haciendo maravillas de alimentos.

-Y tu crees que a mi si- resoplo Emmett- Rayos Edward, papa olvidando a mama no me causa ninguna gracia. Menos con la mama de "piernas flojas".

-Su nombre es Bella- gruño Alice- y su mama se llama Esme

-Rayos Alice, tu deberías ser la mas enfadada- dijo Edward molesto con el que su hermana fuera la que ideara la "cena familiar"- saber que si papa se casa y piernas flojas se vienen a vivir aca tu te quedaras sin cuarto propio y probablemente tengas que compartir el cariño de papa, verdad?

-lo se – respondió ella con total tranquilidad y una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos mientras terminaba de cocinar la salsa- pero no me importa si eso hace feliz a papa… Se lo merece y yo hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que el sea feliz

-Aunque eso signifique que olvide a mama- pregunto Emmett

-Oh! Emmett. Papa jamás olvidaría a mama, ni Esme olvidara al sheriff Swan. Pero eso no significa que no puedan seguir adelante con sus vidas. Ellos se encontraron después de todo el horror que significo para papa perder a mama. Y la pena que debe haber sentido Esme cuando mataron a Charlie.

-Si pero en el caso de papa fue hace casi 10 años…y que hay de ella??. Tan rápido pudo superar su perdida.?? No perdió ni un año en conquistar a papa.

Alice solto la cuchara de palo que tenia casi en su boca con tanta fuerza que esta hizo que la salsa saltara por todos lados.

-Escuchame bien Edward Cullen!!- grito con fuerza aun sabiendo que su padre la oiría- no volveras a hablar asi de ella ni de Bella!!. Esta claro??- lentamente las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar los ojos de Alice y sus hermanos se asustaron- Quizas papa no es el único que necesita a alguien… no se han preguntado si alguna vez Bella necesito una hermana o si yo alguna vez necesite una mama??!! Dejen de pensar en ustedes en sus estúpidos enemigos y piensen en los demás por un momento!!!

Dicho esto salió corriendo hasta su cuarto, se sintió el portazo al cerrarse y no salió de allí.

Ni Edward ni Emmett habían cosiderado aquella situación. Ellos eran hombres se habían criado con su padre como tales , pero Alice… Alice fue diferente tuvo que aprender a vivir sin una madre a los 7 años y solo se aferro a lo que conocía.

Sin que sus hermanos lo supieran Alice envidiaba a todas las chicas que tenían a sus madres cerca, que les enseñaran, que les aconsejaran, que las comprendieran o que tan solo las mimaran. Ella no tuvo eso. Y por ello sabia la tristeza de su padre.

Si ella necesitaba una madre con mayor razón Carlisle necesitaba una esposa…..

-Creo que ya metieron la pata- dijo Carlisle en la entrada de la cocina, viendo a sus dos hijos con la vista en el suelo

-Y muy adentro- respondio Emmett mientras Edward solo asentía.

-Esto también es importante para su hermana.- dijo con voz apagada- Por favor no lo arruinen- camino lentamente a la cocinilla y apago el fuego- Esme y Bella estarán aquí en 5 minutos. Los espero en la sala

Dicho esto fue hasta el cuarto de Alice. La oyo sollozar despacito como muchas noches lo hacia y se sintió culpable de no haber prestado mas atención a las necesidades de su hija. Pero no sabia como hacerlo y mucho menos ahora. Sintio el auto de Esme y camino hasta la puerta.

Esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarlo con aquella situación. La verdad es que esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarlo con muchas otras situaciones.

Al verla bajar del auto su corazón se detuvo por un instante y luego volvió a latir a mil por hora provocándole una gran sonrisa.

Bella vio esa reacción en el doctor al ver a su madre y se sorprendió. Era la misma manera en que su padre la solia mirar y era la misma reacción que Esme solia tener. Se sonrojo y sonrio efusivamente. Ya no había nada que hacer. Estaban completamente enamorados

Bella solo sonrio y bajo del auto esperando que los hijos del doctor no hayan estado de acuerdo y se hubieran marchado.

-Bella, estas muy linda hoy- le dijo Carlisle dedicándole una gran sonrisa y ella lo agradeció. No supo que mas decir asi que solo miro a su madre saludarlo con un tierno beso en los labios.- buenas noches mi amor

-Buenas noches, mi Doctor- respondió su madre.

-Me podrías ayudar con algo?- pregunto el doctor un poco dudoso

-Claro!- respondió ella con entusiasmo- que necesitas?

-Entremos y te explico- las hizo entrar a la gran casona de los Cullen, donde , según los chicos de la escuela, se hacían las mejores fiestas del año. Fiestas a las que ni los Hale ni ella habían ido, ya que nunca estaba invitados. Bella estaba tan absorta en la casa que no se percato que su madre había desaparecido con Carlisle en uno de los pasillos.

-Asi que tu madre y mi padre eh?!- el tono de quien sabia era un gigante a su lado la hizo saltar. Sin duda Emmett Cullen era gigantesco. Se volteo a verlo y comprendió que estaba en la sala de la casa con sus dos peores pesadillas- que te parece eso?

Bella los miro por un segundo y sintió las miradas inquisidoras de Edward, apoyado en la muralla a su izquierda, tenia los brazos cruzados en su pecho, a la defensiva, como siempre.

-Esta bien!- respondio al instante volviendo a mirar a Emmett, aun siendo mas grande le hacia sentir menos temor y mucho menos odio- mientras ella sea feliz…

-Y con dinero..- agrego Edward, ganadose la mirada de Bella que fue de total y absoluto odio.

-Quien te crees que eres?!!- grito con los dientes apretados acercándose peligrosamente a Edward quien se paro en sus pies con firmeza esperando el golpe

-Chicos!!- dijo emmett poniéndose en el camino de ambos- Edward lo prometiste!. Bella lo siento….el no quería decir eso- Emmett trato de disculparse por Edward pero la risa finjida de este le hizo entender que realmente no lo sentía

-Claro que si, el quería decir eso- respondió Bella sin dejar de mirar a Edward- el solo dice lo que pasa por su cabeza… aunque siempre pasan estupideces por su cabeza no?

-Bella!!- la voz de su madre reprendiéndola hizo que bella cerrara los ojos y se sintiera culpable. Volteo a mirarla y se encontró con su madre y la chica de los Cullen, Alice, tomadas de la mano. Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada. Sintiendo mas la imagen que acababa de ver que lo que dijo del idiota de su "hermanastro"

-Oh, por favor, no lo sientas- dijo Alice, soltando a Esme y dando saltitos hacia Bella- tienes mucha razón- agrego abrazandola con muchas ganas- Aunque la verdad del problema de Edward es que no piensa.

La sonrisa de Alice fue tan sincera que por primera vez Bella se sintió culpable de hablar mal de ella. Despues la sonrisa de Alice logro contagiar a Emmett quien solto una broma sobre sus padres. Al menos eso logro que el odio que sentía Bella por los Cullen solo se enfocara en uno…. Edward Cullen.

La cena iba bien, Carlisle, Alice y Esme se esforzaban mucho por entablar una conversación mientras que Emmett, bromeaba de vez en cuando. Bella solo comia y rehuía la vista de Edward quien no dejaba de mirarla con odio.

-Asi que, Bella?- pregunto Carlisle asustándola un poco- supe que iras a Daurthmont?

-Amm, si, espero que acepten mi solicitud- respondió ella, tratando de tragar el bocado que tenia en la boca- aun no tengo respuestas asi que sigo enviando solicitudes a otras universidades

-Oh, no tienes que preocuparte demasiado Bella- solto Alice- tus calificaciones son excelentes y tienes el apoyo de los profesores. En Daurthmont seria muy tontos si no te aceptan

Bella sonrio al oir a su "supuesta enemiga", nunca espero que Alice supiera tanto de ella y se avergonzó nuevamente.

-Y supongo que tu novio ira contigo?- pregunto Carlisle. En ese momento Emmett se atraganto con la comida, Edward dejo el tenedor en el plato con molestia y Esme largo a reir.

-Cariño, cuando ibas a contarme que estabas de novia?

Bella cerro los ojos un segundo para tratar de ordenar su cabeza. Desde cuando tenia novio? De quien rayos estaba hablando Carlisle??

-Ammm, no tengo novio- respondió extrañada- no se de quien hablas

-AH,- respondio Carlisle- pensé que Jasper Hale era tu novio

Esme y Bella se echaron a reir con ganas sin preocuparse de las miradas extrañadas de los Cullen

-Ohh noo- dijo Esme- ten por seguro que Jasper no es el novio de Bella.

-Si, Carlisle, el es solo mi amigo. Nos queremos como amigos

-Marica!!- la tos de Edward no engaño a Bella mientras que la risa de Emmett trataba de ocultar esas palabras

-Que fue lo que dijiste??- pregunto incrédula y furiosa una Bella cuya risa desapareció. Edward sonrio y se hizo el desentendido. Esa fue la señal para Bella de "retirarda".- Mama, disculpa, dijiste que me podía ir cuando quisiera para ir con Jass

Esme quedo extrañada que Bella usara sus palabras para defenderse. Nunca la había puesto en ridículo asi y eso la molesto.

-Cariño, no crees que Jasper puede esperar hasta mañana, tengamos una cena aquí.

-Si, Bella, Jasparin puede esperar- las palabra cargadas de burla de e Edward no ayudaban a que Bella se controlara. Carlisle se tenso y Emmett solo reia. Alice negaba con la cabeza y se avergonzaba de su propio hermano. Bella respiro profundo y volvió a mirar a su madre

-Mama, lo prometiste.- dijo casi en un susurro- Dijiste que podía ir al concierto si venia a la cena. Cumpli contigo ahora cumple conmigo porfavor… no quieres pasar mas vergüenzas conmigo.- LA voz de Bella fue casi en tono de suplica.

-Concierto? A cual vas?- pregunto Alice con los ojos brillantes

-Si me dejan ir. Al de Paramore- respondió aun mirando a su madre.

-Papi!!- el grito de emoción de Alice hizo que Bella saltara de su asiento- por favor por favor!!

Esme los miro extrañada pero no pregunto nada. Carlisle sabia las preguntas que hacían su cabeza y sin esperar que dijiera nada le respondió

-Alice quería ir al concierto pero no tenia quien la acompañara, asi que no le di permiso. Si Bella va creo que Alice tiene el derecho a exigirme lo mismo no crees cariño?- pregunto muy calmado- Bella con quien vas?

-Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale y su hermano Jasper

-Te lo dije- volvió a decir Edward y en su tos volvió a escucharse- Marica!

Bella no aguanto mas, tomo un pan que tenia al lado de su plato y se lo tiro a Edward dándole justo en la cabeza.

-Bella!!!- grito Esme mientras que Edward se ponía de pie a toda prisa al igual que Bella

-quien te crees que eres!?- grito Edward sin prestar atención a los gestos de sus hermanos ni a su padre.

-la persona que esta cansada de tus idioteces Cullen!!

-Bella!! -Edward!!

Bella se volteo y miro a su madre

-Puedo irme o no?- pregunto entre dientes, con el nudo en la garganta. Odiaba que se burlaran de su amigo y mas aun si venia de uno de los Cullen. Esme agacho la cabeza y luego miro a Carlisle. Este asintió también avergonzado por las palabras de su hijo. Nunca lo había visto comportarse asi.

-Ve cariño, yo llevare a tu madre a casa- Bella sintió que el corazón se le hacia pequeño, su padre le decía asi y en los ojos de Carlisle podía ver verdadero amor hacia su madre y hacia ella. No quería arruinar lo que a su madre hacia feliz.

-Alice- pregunto con un intento de que su voz no saliera el dolor que tenia. Quería remediarlo

-Si?- pregunto la pequeña joven muy sorprendida

- quieres ir conmigo al concierto?- pregunto rápidamente haciendo que Carlisle y Esme sonrieran- Jasper y yo te traeremos de vuelta, si quieres.

-Papa no puedes dejarla ir- dijo Edward con gran odio- no con ellos

-Edward- respondió Carlisle, en su tono de voz se oia la decepcion- tu hermana tiene derecho a elegir con quien sale y con quien hace amistades. Alice?

-Quiero ir- dijo una Alice muy entusiasmada- Ire a buscar mi chaqueta y nos vamos.

* * *

* * *

-OH MY GOD! No lo puedo creer, de verdad le tiraste una panecillo??- preguntaba Rose, muy divertida con la historia mientras Jesica reia y Jasper manejaba con los nudillos casi blancos de aferrarse al volante.

-Aggg no lo repitas ok?, no puedo creer que avergoncé a mi madre de esa manera- respondió Bella

-Bella, no avergonzaste a tu madre, solo defendiste tu territorio- solto Alice sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, se sentía incomoda, sentía la mirada inquisidora de Jasper mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.- es natural querer defender lo suyo.- esto ultimo salió casi en un susurro

-Yo no soy de nadie- respondió Jasper sin dejar de mirarla- no necesito que me defiendan. Puedo hacerlo solo

-Hey!, con una gracias podía ser suficiente- resolplo Bella mientras observaba las reacciones de todos en el auto en el asiento del copiloto. No debió haber colocado a Alice detrás de JAsper, este no dejaba de mirarla y la pequeña ya se estaba sintiendo incomoda.- Jass puedes dejarnos en mi casa, yo ire a dejar a Alice en mi auto.

-No- esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su amigo…si es que todavía era su amigo.

Todo esta cambiando….todo

**N/A: espero a aquellas que lo leen por primera vez les guste esta historia tanto como a mi...besos grandes**

***Neny***


	4. Reconocer lo que odias

**PASO III RECONOCER LO QUE ODIAS y que lo odias**

-Cuando comienza la mudanza?- pregunto Rosalie mientras entraban al comedor de la escuela

-Empezo hace dos días- respondió Bella con un gruñido, hace dos días era oficialmente parte de la familia Cullen y Rosalie era la única interesada en el tema. Ni siquiera Victoria, su otra mejor amiga enamorada de Edward Cullen habia hecho tantas preguntas como Rose- puedo saber por que tanto interés??

-Oh, por nada- ella miro para todos lados y luego sonrio- sabes?....ehm las porristas tendremos una reunión, Leah me debe estas buscando. Nos vemos

Despues de ver partir a su amiga, Bella se dio cuenta que muy pronto su temor se haría realidad…pronto quedaría sola. Jasper no le hablaba mucho desde que había entrado al equipo de besibol, Rosalie se unió a las porristas gracias a Leah Clearwather y Mike con Jesica estaban juntos para todos lados.

Pago su comida y se sento en la mesa mas lejana del comedor. Rogando poder ser invisible a los ojos de los Cullen quienes estaban rodeados de los mas populares.

De repente un estruendo de risas se hizo presente en la mesa de los chicos y la curiosidad hizo que Bella levantara la vista hacia ellos que no dejaban de rerirse de…de ella??

Alice y Emmett se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor molestos mientras que Lauren, la novia de Edward, saludaba sarcásticamente a Bella con un falso beso.

Con miedo. Bella levanto sus cosas y comenzó a salir del lugar, pero entonces Edward se levanto y su grito se oyo por todo el salón

-Hey!! Piernas Flojas!!- Bella se congelo en su lugar dándole la espalda al sentir que el caminaba lentamente hacia ella- ahora que todos saben que seremos hermanos, me pareció una buena idea que nos conociéramos mas..

El tono de humor preocupo a Bella y volteo para enfrentarlo. Penso que nada tan malo podía suceder pero se equivoco. En la mano de Edward se encontraba su diario, el que escondia bajo su cama y que ahora se había dedicado a esconder debajo de un tronco en la entrada de la cochera de la casa. Estaba en sus manos…ahora Edward Cullen la podría hacer mil pedazos sin que nadie la defendiera.

-Edward- gimio ella en un intento de no llorar- no

-Sabes?,... no sabia que te considerabas un patético patito feo…-dijo Edward mirando el diario seriamente- aunque debo decir…-levanto la vista y le sonrio- me leiste la mente. Si que lo eres!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y el mentón de Bella comenzó a tiritar

-Edward- gimio nuevamente con la voz entrecortada- porfavor

-oh por favor piernas flojas..no llores..- el seguía muerto de la risa-.. te pones mas fea asi!... espera! Se puede de verdad??

-Sr. Cullen!!- el grito del profesor a la espalda de Bella logro que las lagrimas de sus ojos salieran rápidamente corriendo por sus mejillas- a mi oficina ahora!!

Los jóvenes callaron de inmediato y se dispersaron por el resto de las mesas. Bella observo como Edward tomaba su mochila y pasaba a su lado.

-Supongo que nunca te transformaras en cisne - dijo en un susurro antes que el profesor lo pudiera oir. Ella cerro sus ojos y echo a llorar- te veo en casa "hermanita"

El siguió su camino, pero el profesor lo detuvo en seco. Le hizo una seña al diario y Edward se lo estiro a Bella, cuando ella levanto su mano para recibirlo el simplemente lo dejo caer al suelo

La humillación era algo normal en la vida de Bella, sin embargo desde que su padre había muerto, los jóvenes se habían compadecido de ella. Sabia que era hora de acostumbrarse nuevamente a sus insultos, a las bromas , de quien era ahora su "hermano".

* * *

* * *

-Bella, lo siento- decía Alice en la puerta de su habitación- debi detenerlo- agrego al ver que Bella no hablaría- Bella porfavor, no me odies

-Alice, nunca te podría odiar- dijo Bella mientras cerraba su notebook al ver que no tenia mails de Jasper o de Rose.- es solo que…

-Lo se, los chicos me contaron.- Alice entro despacito y se sento muy cabizbaja en la orilla de la cama- no se que le pasa contigo…el no es asi

-Que no es asi??!!- Bella se levanto de un golpe de la silla y exploto- Tu hermano ha sido asi los últimos 7 años de mi existencia!! "Que no es asi"??

Alice no se cuan ciega eres por ser su hermana pero Edward me ha hecho la vida imposible toda mi estadia en Forks

-Tu también lo has hecho con el

-No! Yo Tenia que defenderme, Alice- respondió rápidamente- y hoy hare lo mismo… me voy a defender

-Que vas a hacer?- pregunto preocupada

-Quiere jugar sucio…. Yo también se hacerlo- la seguridad de Bella en su respuesta hizo que Alice se pusiera un tanto ansiosa- yo también puedo hacer daño

* * *

* * *

-Te voy a hacer pedazos!!- gritaba Emmett, en la sala de juego. Tanto el como su hermano estaban fascinados con aquella sala donde solo ellos podían entrar a jugar X-box

-En tu sueños grandulon- respondia Edward mientras le daba una paliza en el juego

-Donde esta el resto de mis cosas??- pregunto una voz femenina en la puerta

-Sabes que no puedes entrar!!- grito con odio Edward sabiendo de inmediato quien rayos era. Su voz le daba un extraño escalofrio en la espalda.

-Entonces dime donde están mis cosas Cullen!!- grito ella dando un paso hacia adentro

-Hey! Bella, gracias lo estas desconcentrando!!- la risa ironica de Emmett volvió a enfurecer a Bella.

Camino hacia el enchufe de la televisión y lo tiro de un golpe

-UUUGGGHHH noooo- Emmett cayo rendido con fastidio en el sillón mientras que Edward se levantaba de un salto y caminaba hacia ella.

-Que rayos te pasa!!, no fue suficiente con que me castigaran en la escuela??!!

-No!! No lo fue!! Y si me vas a hacer la vida imposible te voy a responder Edward!!- el grito de Bella se devolvió con tanta fuerza que Emmett comprendió que esto iria para mal

-Quieres guerra Swan??!!

-Puedes dármela Cullen??…o debería decir puedes.. Masen??- Edward se quedo helado, de una pieza mientras que ella se regodeo con una sonrisa torcida

-Rayos!!- el bufido de Emmett salió demasiado bajo como para que Bella lo escuchara. Salió rápidamente de la habitacion en busca de sus padres. Esto no pintaba para nada bien. Aquello era un tema extremadamente delicado para la familia y ella había echado sal a la herida

-Que??- pregunto ella casi con una risa escondida- acaso pensabas que no lo sabia??. Pensaste que no sabia jugar sucio Edward??

-Callate- dijo el con las manos empuñadas

-Por que debería??. Te callaste tu en la cafetería cuando yo te lo pedi?? Me debería callar realmente?? - grito ella mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el- Acaso no quieres que diga a los demás que eres adoptado, que tu padre te abandono y que nadie te quería! Que solo te adoptaron por que Renne sintió pena por ti!??

-CALLATE!!-grito el a solo centimeros de su cara

-Me quieres callar??- grito ella de vuelta, empujándolo de los hombros- Callame…cállame Masen, a ver si eres tan hombrecito!!…no puedes verd..

Sin entender como, sin comprender por que, una de las manos fue a parar a la nuca de Bella y la llevo hasta su boca. Sin mediar palabras la única manera que encontró el para callarla y no pegarle fue besándola con furia.

La pego a el con su otra mano en la cintura cuando ella instintivamente se quiso alejar y fue mas furioso al abrir su boca y registrarla con su lengua

Durante quince segundos sus bocas se fundieron en el beso mas furioso que pudieron imaginar, exigente, demandante, doloroso pero al mismo tiempo demasiado interesante. Entonces ella entro en razón. Abrio los ojos y vio lo que jamás en sus peores pesadillas pudo imaginar..

Lo alejo de un empujon y se quedo de una pieza. Ambos jadeaban y se miraban con furia, con extrañeza, con incomprensión. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y eso hizo que el retomara su posición oficial…. La del idiota sin cabeza

-Ahí tienes tu primer beso- gruño el intentando sonreir con maldad en los ojos.

Ella se tapo la boca y luego se la limpio. La habían besado por primera vez y no había sido para nada… agradable??

-Te odio- gruño ella entredientes

-Y yo a ti- respondió el …aunque realmente dudo de su respuesta

Pero entonces sonrio con tanta suficiencia que el corazón de ella se encogió de dolor. Nadie le había echo tanto daño como Edward Cullen.

-Bella?- la voz de Esme los saco de sus miradas asesinas. Bella agacho la cabeza y simplemente salió corriendo a su habitación.- Edward que ocurrió??

-nada- respondió el entredientes

-Nada??- pregunto Carlisle con esceptisismo

-Nada ok!!?? No paso NADA!!- el salió de la habitación y se encerro en su cuarto, dando un gran portazo

"te odio"…era lo unico que Edward podía recordar al caer a la cama… las únicas palabras porque lo otro era el sabor de sus labios.

**N/A uuuuyyyyy interesante no??  
:) chicas espero les guste este capi, a mi me esta comiendo la cabeza esta historia.  
No les prometo nada pero el siguiente capi sera mas doloroso , tiene por titulo "Expresar tu Odio"  
Pero ya llegara la bueno**

**Las quiero mucho  
Besos  
Neny W Cullen**


	5. Expresar tu odio

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Steph. pero yo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginacion ^^

** Paso 4: EXPRESAR TU ODIO…**

Las 2 semanas siguientes pasaron rapidamente y la boda llego, la ceremonia se llevaria a cabo en el patio de la gran casona que los Swan/ Cullen compartían.

En medio del bosque con una gran decoración a su alrededor hecha por Alice, Carlisle y Esme darian el si.

Desde el dia en que Bella y Edward se había gritado cuánto odio sentían el uno por el otro, las cosas había empeorado, Bella ya no callaba cuando Edward la molestaba y respondia con cosas cada dia mas crueles. Aunque el no se quedaba atrás, cada vez era mas malvado en sus humillaciones en la escuela y en la casa o Alice o Emmet se tenían que interponer para que no se "fueran a las manos"

Pero no fue hasta que llego el dia de la boda que ninguno de los dos comprendía que sus padres también los unian a ellos como "hermanos"

Ambos habían prometido que se comportarían en la boda. Al menos lo intentarían.

Esme se veía hermosa, Bella lo reconocia pero aquel dia le dolia como cuando Edward la humillaba, algo en su pecho la hacia llorar cada vez que veía a su madre sonreir por su nueva y futura vida.

Su madre ya habia olvidado a su padre…ya habia olvidado al hombre que las hizo felices…

Ella aun no se atrevía a salir, el llanto en su cara era evidente y el vestido que eligio Alice como damas de honor era demasiado provocativo, no se sentía del todo comoda y mucho menos al verse tan diferente a lo que acostumbraba a usar. Pero Alice le había asegurado que volveria a vestir sus ropas normales en cuanto sus padres se fueran de luna de miel. Respiro profundo, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se entrego a lo que fuera a suceder.

La ceremonia, resulto ser extrañamente normal para Emmet y Alice quienes esperaban algún acto de desacato de parte de sus hermanos. Pero Bella estaba muy callada, como aislada, incluso triste, y Edward se veía serio, se podría creer que hasta estaba enojado pero ninguno abrió la boca para comentar nada.

Luego de que Esme y Carlisle se aceptaran como marido y mujer, la fiesta comenzó. Hicieron una gran fiesta con todos los amigos de sus padres mas algunos amigos de la escuela, hasta los Hale y Lauren estaban invitados, pero Jasper decidió no asistir, al parecer seguía molesto con Bella.

Despues de partir la torta los novio se despidieron de sus hijos y luego de un par de besos y abrazos entre madre e hija se marcharon a su luna de miel.

Asi comenzaron las dos semanas donde aprenderían a vivir juntos y revueltos. Al menos eso intentarían…

Llego el lunes de clases y Alice se comportaba como una verdadera ama de casa, les tenia la comida para cada uno y la cena estaba a las 9 de la noche para que cada uno decidiera donde comerla. Como siempre, Bella lo hacia en su cuarto ya que no quería ver a Edward.

Emmett estaba preocupado de Bella, y la verdad es que cada dia parecía que su frágil cuerpo se desintegraría en la nada. Habia algo que le estaba haciendo mal.

En la escuela podía ver como se defendia con uñas y dientes de quien era su "hermano" y cada dia se veía mas sola.

Por eso decidió que era hora de intevenir, después de cuatro días de ver a Bella triste y cabizbaja se acerco a Rosalie Hale

-Hey- la joven salto al verlo dirigirse a ella y eso lo hizo reir- tranquila, no soy mi hermano, vengo a hablar de tu amiga

-Bella?? Que hay con ella?

-Esta mal- respondió el sentándose a su lado sin pedir permiso- estoy preocupado Rose- ella frunció el ceño al oírlo hablar asi…al parecer era mas inteligente de lo que aparentaba , al menos sabia su nombre- ella parece estar agotada

-Como no Cullen??- respondió ella molesta- tu hermano no la deja en paz y mas encima tiene que verlo todo el dia aquí y en casa…no crees que eso agota a cualquiera??

-Si, lo se pero yo pensé que…- el respiro profundo y luego la miro con preocupación- no crees que tu y tu hermano la han dejado abandonada?

-perdon?

-Si, al principio ustedes iban a verla todos los días, la apoyaban en todo…ahora tu estas con las porristas.. Jasparin…perdón, tu hermano ya no la llama y con suerte almuerzan juntos..- Emmett la miro seriamente- no crees que eso es doloroso para ella, verse sola

-No crees que eso deberías decírselo a tu hermanito??- respondió ella muy molesta

-Que?- pregunto confundido

-Por lo que veo los Cullen también se están desintegrando- respondió con una sonrisa- tu hermano advirtió a todos los amigos de Bella que cualquiera que se acerque a tu casa recibiría el mismo trato que ella en la escuela- ella se acerco a el tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones frente a frente- el amenazo a todos. Todos la abandonaron,… incluyéndome- dijo bajando la mirada- me inmiscuí tanto en las porristas que creo que olvide a Bella..

-Que hay de tu hermano??

-El no sabe que hacer… el la quiere, realmente la extraña pero esta confundido con otras cosas. La universidad, los estudios, el equipo de beisbol, Alic..

-Alice??- pregunto el entrando en pánico

-Olvidalo, la cuestión es que … Jasper ya no busca a Bella debido a las amenazas de Edward

-Pero el es su amigo..

-Lo se, pero su sueño siempre fue estar en el equipo de besibol, y ahora que esta en el, Edward lo amenaza con sacarlo de ahí

-Pero eso..

-Oh, por Dios!!- el gemido de Bella fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos la oyeran. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos y asustados de que Bella oyera todo lo que habían hablado y se entristecieran al notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- por eso tu tampoco me buscabas??, por eso Jazz no quiso trabajar conmigo en biología??

-Bella…

-El te amenazo también??- ella rápidamente saco sus conclusiones- Claro que lo hizo, Lauren es la capitana de las porristas- Bella cerro los ojos y trato de tragar el nudo que tenia en la garganta. Había batallado contra Edward Cullen y había perdido por que el jugo sucio- Siento tanto que te vieras involucrada Rose

-Bella, no, yo..

-No digas que lo sientes Rose. Tu sueño fue siempre ser una porrista. Jasper siempre quiso ser del equipo de beisbol- dijo ella sonriendo melancólicamente- no tienes que sentir eso… solo lamento que por culpa mia ustedes sufrieran las consecuencias- comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el tumulto de alumnos que venían hacia ellos y no presto atención a como la molestaban

-Bella, …Bella- Rose quiso seguirla pero Emmett se lo negó

-ya encontraremos la forma de arreglarlo- le dijo cuando ella se puso a llorar.

Bella camino por entremedio de sus compañeros de clase y sin mirar a nadie que se percatara de lo destrozada que estaba, salió de la escuela.

* * *

* * *

-Chicos están listos??- pregunto Edward entusiasmado de saber que era viernes- ire a arrendar unas de terror, van conmigo?

-Uhm..no- respondió Emmett mas duditativo de lo normal- Alice y yo tenemos que hacer algo antes de irnos a casa

-Tenemos??- Alice lo miro extrañada pero la sonrisa falsa de Emmett y un leve peñizcon en el brazo la hizo comprender – oh, si, las compras de la semana, no tenemos mucha mercadería y papa mando el dinero. Emmet tiene la fuerza, yo tengo la inteligencia

-Oh- Edward los miro con intriga pero no le importo pasar unas cuantas horas solo en casa- esta bien, nos vemos alla entonces

-Hey Edward!!- Emmett lo llamo muy serio- sabes donde esta Bella??

-Como si me importara- respondió el entrerisas y al ver el rostro de sus hermanos comprendió que los había desilucionado nuevamente.

Pero por mucho que les mintiera a ellos no podía mentirse a si mismo.

Si se había preguntado donde estaba ella, pero supuso que estaría con sus amigos, por muchas amenazas que hiciera encontrarían otro lugar donde reunirse…Dios! no dejaba de pensar que en algún momento su "amiguito" probaría los labios que el había probado hace unas semanas atrás. Tocaria su lengua como el lo había echo ese dia y tomaria su pequeña y delicada cintura como el lo había echo. Sus manos se tensaron en el volante del auto.

Recordo ese cuerpo que le quitaba el sueño, o según el le provocaba pesadillas, ese cuerpo que se había destacado el dia de la boda. Rayos desde ese dia se odiaba por mirarla como mujer y no como "piernas flojas". Pero desde que sus padres se habían ido, se juro no volver a verla asi, y por eso mismo había intensificado sus ataques, y los disfrutaba al ver que ella los respondia con mas furia que antes.

Pero lo mejor había sido el quitarle la posibilidad que sus amigos la fueran a ver a casa. Al menos había logrado que su "hogar" quedara sin contaminación de los Hale

Entro a la casa pensando que no habría nadie pero se preocupo al oir el sonido de la TV

La voz de una niñita se oia de lejos

_ – Papi, no se si puedo hacerlo_

_-Claro que lo haras, tu eres fuerte Bella_

_-Ayudame papi- respondió la pequeña_

Edward se acerco a la entrada de la sala y vio el video que corria en la tv.

Ahora era Esme quien grababa y se veía a un joven jefe de policía, Charlie Swan ayudar a la pequeña Bella a subir a un gran columpio, mas alto que ella. El la ayudo a subir y suavemente le dio vuelo. El rostro de la niña se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y los padres también reian

-_Mira mami!!_

_-Si veo cariño… estas columpiándote!!_

_-Estoy volando papi!!_

La cinta se adelanto de repente y Edward comprobó que Bella estaba acurrucada en el suelo de la sala abrazando sus rodillas, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-_estas contenta Bella??_

_-Si, lo hice!!, gracias papi- dijo la niña mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- te quiero tanto papito_

_-Y yo a ti cariño_

_-y que hay de mi- pregunto falsamente herida la voz de Esme detrás de la cámara_

_-te queremos mami!!- respondieron los dos y la cinta se corto_

El llanto de Bella se intensifico y se cubrió la cara con las manos pero sus hombros evidenciaban que su llanto era cada vez mas fuerte

-Papito…te extraño tanto- decía entre sollozos

Edward sentía que el corazón se le achicaba cada vez mas, le dolia el pecho y sus piernas le temblaban

-Bella??- su voz salió extremadamente baja pero aun asi alcanzo a espantar a Bella. Ella lo miro sorprendida y de un salto se puso de pie. Apago la televisión y saco el dvd guardándolo como un gran tesoro.- estas bien?

-Que te importa?- pregunto ella mirándolo con desprecio al pasar a su lado

-Vamos Bella, - pregunto divertido al ver su reacción- que te pasa?

-Que pasa??, quieres saber que me pasa??- grito ella girándose para verlo a los ojos- pasa que me canse!!...pasa que me doy por vencida Edward..ganaste!- dijo alzando los brazos en forma de rendición

-Que? De que hablas?

-Oh! Porfavor!!- gruño ella mas que enfadada- lo lograste …no finjas que no querías hacer mi vida mas miserable de lo que ya era!- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas y su voz se corto- mi padre esta muerto, mi madre rehízo su vida y gracias a ti mis amigos ya no me quieren a su lado…. Querias verme sola??!!- grito empujándolo contra la pared- eso querías??...lo lograste Edward!!...estoy sola!! SOLA!!

Esta vez no le importo llorar frente a el, sus lagrimas salian como un rio y sus hombros se movian con fuerza mientras que sus ojos evidenciaban el dolor que sentía

Subio las escaleras rápidamente al ver que el se había quedado en una sola pieza. Cerro la puerta de un golpe y Edward quedo ahí…congelado al verla hecha pedazos, estaba completamente destrozada y era su culpa. Estaba sola y por su culpa…todo era su culpa…

Subio las escalera para hablar con ella y golpeo un par de veces la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta. Decidió que tenia que hablar y no esperar, asi que entro en la habitación y se quedo sorprendido al ver que el cuarto había sido victima de la furia y dolor de Bella. La ropa, papeles, la ropa de la cama, etc, todo en el suelo.

Sintio que abrían la llave del agua del baño y fue hasta la puerta para hablar a travez de ella pero una vez mas la sopresa fue su amiga.

La puerta estaba semi-abierta, por el ruido del agua Bella no oyo que Edward había entrado a la habitación y se estaba sacando la ropa con rabia, seguía llorando y a Edward se le encogió el corazón al ver ese pequeño y frágil cuepo temblar de frio y dolor.

Lentamente la ropa de Bella fue cayendo al suelo, dejando a la luz sus piernas largas, blancas y suaves. Su espalda lisa y blanca contrastaba con su cabello café y Edward ya podía imaginarse como seria verla por el otro lado, lo que no imaginaba fue lo que Bella hizo a continuación.

Dio el agua helada con mas potencia y se metió en ella soltando un grito de dolor y tristeza. Edward vio la silueta detrás de la mampara de vidrio estremesiendose por el frio

Despues de mirarla por unos minutos y comprobar que ya no temblaba por frio sintió que algo le daba en su pecho… ella temblaba por que estaba destrozada… el la había roto y tenia que arreglarla, se juro no volver a hacerla llorar nunca mas.

**N/A... Hace unos dias este capi no quedaba asi..pero ahora se lo que es que te abandonen por personas que crei que no valian la pena...descubri que fue para mejor... No se preocupen no escribire mi historia..jajajaj JAMAS!!**

**Pero pronto vendra la mejoria de la situacion**

**Electrica...si lees esto es por que me funciona y tu lo puedes leer ^^...gracias hermosa por todo tu apoyo..sigo conociendo esto**

**Besos**

***Neny W. Cullen***

**PD: si les gusta plis comenten**


	6. Abrir los ojos a sus virtudes

** Paso 5: ABRIR LOS OJOS A SUS VIRTUDES**

**Hoy comenzaremos con los Pov`s, creo que Bella y Edward se pelean por hablar y prefiero darles sus espacios correspondientes**

** Bella Pov**

-Bella?- la voz de Emmett se oia detrás de la puerta y no pude soltar mi mal humor

-Si no eres Edward puedes entrar-

Emmett entro y se sorprendió de verme sentada frente al escritorio, creo que esperaba encontrarme acostada todavía pero la verdad es que no tenia intenciones de seguir durmiendo….si es que dormi algo.

-Hey!- dijo entrando a la habitación, mirando para todos lados…que buscaba? - tienes hambre?

-Si, pero bajare en un rato a tomar desayuno, quiero terminar algo aquí- dije volviendo mi mirada al notebook….mails? nada

-Bella…tengo que pedirte un favor- dijo Emmett sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Claro- deje de escribir el reporte y lo mire preocupada, se veia serio y eso no era normal en el

-Mi familia tiene una tradición…. cada dos semanas nos damos un sábado para nosotros…a la familia, eso quiere decir desayunar, almorzar, ver unas películas y cenar…juntos- termino casi con un susurro.

-Oh, Emmett- Yo ser parte de eso?? Aaagggh como le decia que no?? Me fui a sentar junto a el en la orilla de la cama y lo mire agradecida del esfuerzo que hacia- gracias por el esfuerzo, pero hoy no tengo la energía para lidiar con eso, con el. Estoy cansada Em- suspire profundo y lo mire con tristeza…no podia evitar recordar lo de ayer… la angustia y el dolor que todo eso me habia provocado

-No crees que hacer un trabajo de Biologia un sábado en la mañana sin desayuno es para cansarte?- pregunto el con un tono burlon

Logro hacerme reir y no pude contestarle nada…tenia razon… dudo un segundo y después tomo mis manos

-Porfavor, por nosotros- dijo el- por la nueva familia Bell`s. El prometió que se comportaría, que no haría nada malo, lo juro

-Creo que no tengo como creerle- respondi levantándome y camine hasta el closet para buscar algo mas comodo que ponerme

-Yo si, yo tengo como creerle Bella, cuando el lo jura, lo cumple… es un lema de nuestra madre- Cuando lo mire se veia triste, como si algo le hiciera daño pero entonces volvio a mirarme y sonrio- sabes? este dia lo instituyo ella…. El no haría nada por arruinar este dia.- Emmett camino hasta mi y me miro seria pero muy tiernamente- creo que ya eres de los Cullen y Alice eligio unas películas de Jensen Ackles y Robert pattinson

Rei bajito al descubrir que alice y yo teniamos los mismos gustos. Asenti sintiendome una perdedora

-iras?- pregunto mas animado

-Bajare en 5 minutos.- respondi, dándome por vencida, El saco una gran sonrisa y me abrazo alzandome del suelo

-Usa algo comodo- dijo el en la puerta- comemos mucho y los asientos son la alfombra y un par de cojines

Ambos reimos y agradeci la capacidad que tenia el enorme hombre de ser tan afable.

Despues de ponerme unos pantalones deportivos, una camiseta azul y hacerme dos trenzas en la maraña que tenia por pelo, decidi que era hora de verlo a la cara nuevamente.

Ya era hora de enfrentar a quien había arruinado mi ultimo año en la escuela.

Al entrar a la sala descubri que los Cullen le daban mucha importancia a sus sabados familiares. Los sillones estaban en un rincón, la colección de dvd`s estaban cerca del reproductor y la pantalla plana de la sala de juegos ahora estaba en la pared contraria a los cojines comodamente puestos en el suelo. Aunque me llamo poderosamente la atención que colocaran mas de 4 puestos..conto..1..2..3…7?

-Emmett??- grite buscando a los chicos

-En la cocina!!- respondió mi alegre "hermanita menor"- estamos aquí!

Al entrar a la cocina nuevamente la sorpresa fue mi amiga, Emmett y Edward tenían puesto un delantal de cocina encima de sus ropas deportivas. Y Alice estaba cubierta de harina en la cara. La imagen inevitablemente me causo gracia y solte una risita sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que los tres me miraran.

-Oh!, lo siento- dije rápidamente, pensando que los chicos pudieran sentirse burlados- no me rio de…

-Oh tranquila Bell`s- dijo Emmett acercándose a mi- no te burlaras tanto ahora verdad?

Un delantal idéntico al de ellos estaba esperándome…con mi nombre??

Frunci el ceño y mire a Emmett que ya estaba colocandomelo por sobre la cabeza

-Papa los mando a hacer hace unas semanas atrás…Esme estaba entusiasmada con usar el suyo- agrego Alice poniendose detrás mio y amarrandolo.

-Linda- dijo Emmett al verme de pies a cabeza, logrando que mi risa volviera a sonar.

Pero habia algo que me llamaba la atención…por mas que buscaba sus ojos el me hacia el quite…Cobarde".

El siguió con lo suyo y trato de terminar rápido su labor en la cocina, al parecer estaba incomodo con mi prescencia, pero deje que se estuviera asi un rato…yo tengo que soportarlo siempre verdad?.

Despues de un rato de cocinar solte un siseo que no le fue desconocido a los chicos

-Que ocurre Bell`s?

-No creen que es mucha comida la que estamos preparando?...digo.. Alice y yo comemos extremadamente poco y probablemente el almuerzo y la cena serán igual de contundentes…no creen que estamos cocinando demasiado?

-Bueno..-dijo Alice mirando a Edward pero el agacho la mirada. El no me miraria…Alice rodo los ojos y volvió a hablar- no vamos a ser solo nosotros- solto de golpe

-No?- pregunte con espanto…_oohhh noo …no quería tener a los amiguitos de los Cullen todo el dia cerca mio_- ah viene Lauren?- pregunte con miedo

Pero Edward y Emmett rieron bajito y Alice los callo con una cachetada en la cabeza

-No…claro que ella no vendrá.- justo en eso el timbre sono y Alice salto emocionada, a diferencia mia que solo queria encontrar un punto de escondite. Edward se saco rápidamente el delantal y corrió a la puerta.

Claramente eran amigos de el…por que mas estaria asi de emocionado…o acaso solo queria salir de la cocina

-Entren- escuche como abria la puerta y hablaba con alguien en la entrada, me saque el delantal y lleve con alice el resto de las cosas a la sala

Pero me quede de una sola pieza cuando vi a mis mejores amigos entrar a la habitación

-Jasper, Rose??- mire asustada a Emmett que solo sonreia y alice daba saltitos detrás mio- que…que hacen …aca?- pregunte extrañada turnando mi mirada entre mis amigos y Edward, quien solo miraba el suelo.

Rose y Jasper aun me miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y culpabilidad que solo lograron que una risa estupida se colara por mis labios y diera saltitos hacia ellos, entendiendo a que se referia Emmett con eso de _prometió que se comportaría, que no haría nada malo, lo juro_

El no me arruinaria el dia…por que era tambien su dia

Abrace a los chicos que silenciosamente me decian cuanto lo sentian, pero yo no queria oir sus disculpas…solo queria disfrutar de sus abrazos.

Jasper rapidamente lo entendio y me abrazo con fuerza besandome la cabeza. En cuanto me solte quise agradecerle a Emmett pero la mirada furiosa de Edward me dejo helada…. _El se comportaria… lo juro_

Aunque nadie lo creyera, después de unos incomodos minutos, Alice y Rose fueron capaces de manejar la situación tan bien, que senti que ellos habian sido mis amigos por años, Jasper reia de las locuras de Alice y Emmett disfrutaba del humor diferente de Rose, que por cierto estaba mas linda ahora que era porrista

Sentia que mi corazon se sanaba lentamente pero aun asi no podia evitar mirar a Edward que siempre que me veia abrazada a Jasper negaba con la cabeza y solo salian "no" y "no lo se" de su boca

Debo deir que no me importo quien habia hecho las paces con quien, solo se lo agradecia en silencio…eternamente

Vimos una comedia con el desayuno y eso ayudo a mejorar el ambiente..ahora todos estabamos comodos….bueno al menos la mayoria

Cuando termino, los chicos ( osea Emmett y Jasper) decidieron que era buena idea hacer una parrillada para el almuerzo , sortearon en que auto irian y Rose se ofrecio de acompañante

Alice y yo nos dedicamos a limpiar y dejar todo preparado para mas tarde y Edward ofrecio a regañadientes a preparar el patio y la parrilla

-Te dije que todo iria bien- solto alice cuando nos encontramos solas en la cocina. Solo logre sonreir y seguir limpiando

-Alice?...- ok, solo queria apaciguar mis dudas- Tu y Emmett arreglaron esto verdad?

Alice solto una risita picarona y me miro divertida

-Ok, aunque yo quisiera haberlo echo no me habria resultado…yo no amenace a los chicos…me agradan- al decir esto bajo la mirada y se sonrojo

-Edward?-pregunte con falsa credulidad

-Edward lo hizo Bella.. fue donde Jasper y pidio que no te abandonaran.. que su amenaza habia sido muy tonta y que eran bienvenidos en casa… después se le ocurrio que era buena idea que para integrarte en este dia..te sintieras comoda, asi que el organizo esto

Aun estaba en mis ideas estupidas _de por que rayos lo organizo si tan desagradado con esto?_ Que no me percate que Alice habia subido a su habitación

Solo me percate que no estaba cuando senti que abrian la puerta trasera que daba al patio. Entro a la cocina todo sucio de hollín y en segundo me puse a limpiar la vajilla nuevamente. Mi corazon latia rapidamente al pensar en lo que el habia echo.. el habia guardado su orgullo para que mis amigos no me dejaran sola y sonrei

-Mierda!!- el grito que solto fue tan fuerte que me hizo saltar de un golpe. Me voltee a ver que habia sacado tal palabrota de parte de el y vi como se sujetaba el antebrazo izquierdo y como la manga de la camisa se llenaba de sangre

-Edward!!- corri hacia el con un paño e intente colocarselo en la herida pero el lo movio

-Esta bien- dijo en tono calmado- esta bien no es nada

-que no es nada- _Dios! Mi tono no sono para nada calmado_"- mira toda a sangre que sale

-Esta bien Bella…ire a curarme al baño- se quiso girar pero lo tome del brazo bueno y lo mire muy seria

-Para eso necesitaras tus dos manos Edward- quise mirarlo a los ojos pero el corria la mirada-por favor, dejame ayudar

El resoplo y después de unos segundos asintio

Se sento al lado de la cocina y me dejo ver la herida

_Oh dios eso era mucha sangre… quizas no tanta como cuando papa…_

_Bella no pienses en eso…no pienses en eso_

_-_Es solo sangre Bella- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos

- y si llamo a Alice? Ella sabra que hacer…- dije en tono mas histerico de lo normal

-Busca el botiquín de primeros auxilios alla arriba- me indico con la mirada donde y lo fui a buscar rapidamente, volvi con el e intente calmarme- yo te dire que hacer ok?

-Edward…- dije mirando la camisa empapada quise tocarla pero me dio miedo

Tomo mi mano y la afirmo con fuerza. Lo mire austada y por primera vez al verlo directamente a los ojos no senti nada mas que tranquilidad

-confio en ti Bella- dijo muy serio- solo haz lo que yo diga ok?

Asenti y comenze a actuar pero la manga de la camisa no me dejaba hacerlo correctamente

-Puedo?- pregunte señalando la camisa el fruncio el ceño un segundo e intento hacerlo el mismo pero no funciono- confia en mi Edward, no te hare nada , no soy el mounstro de ayer..no te comere – dije mientras alzaba mis manos y le sacaba los botones uno a _uno acaso eso habia sido una broma?? Desde cuando yo brmeaba con el_ Ok eso no me importo mucho al ver que el se despreocupada y asentia con una leve sonrisa en los labios

Termine de desabrocharle la camisa y en un segundo marque un farol como lo habia hecho en mi vida…no habia considerado que quitarle la camisa era dejarlo semi desnudo… con ese Cuerpazo!! OMG!!! Bella!!! Que rayos estas pensando!?? Concentrate!!

Mis manos temblaban, pero logre limpiar su herida tratando casi inútilmente de no mirar sus pectorales bien formados.

-Ahora haz una sutura- dijo en un tono increíblemente bajo- solo dos cocidas y todo estará bien.

-Odio las agujas- gruñi entredientes- seguro no te dolerá??

-Tranquila, ya pusiste anestesia, no sentiré nada- dijo dándome mayor seguridad. Pero en cuanto la aguja toco su piel solto un gruñido- aah!!

Solte las cosas y estas cayeron sobre el meson. Me levante de un salto pero su brazo me detuvo

-No puedo hacerlo- mis ojos mostraban el pánico y demostraron mas miedo aun cuando el comenzó a reir

-Bella lo siento, fue una broma- abri la boca para refutar molesta pero el puso su mano buena sobre mi boca y negó con la cabeza- lo se…lo se mala broma…ok, solo pensé que causarme un poco de dolor físico no te importaría

-Eso es estúpido- gruñi molesta cuando el bajo su mano

-Lo se…lo siento.. sigue como estabas…ibas bien- dijo mirando su herida- vas muy bien…solo relájate un poco mas

Lo mire por unos segundo y luego mi corazón se tranquilizo a casi "normal"

-Sabes que eso no fue gracioso- dije mientras volvia a sentarme a su lado y volvia a la sutura

-Quizas no hoy…talvez lo use un dia que me odies con ganas- solte una risa ironica que realmente sirvió para relajarme

Segui con la sutura guiada por el y poco a poco su herida mejoraba de apariencia. El silencio reinaba el lugar y la verdad es que nunca me pregunte donde rayos estaba Alice. Entonces recordé sus palabras…el habia arreglado este dia

-Gracias- eso debía decirle…pero no sabia como

-Que?- dijo de repente…acaso habia hablado en voz alta??. Lo mire seriamente y me di las fuerzas para hablar.

-Gracias…por esto- dije volviendo la vista la curación

Si, tenia que agradecerle por intentar hacerme agradable lo poco de vida juntos que tendríamos

* * *

**Que les parece?? espero les guste Electrica este capi va para ti, mil gracias por tu ayuda...**

**besos enormes a todos**

**Ya subire pronto los otros...el otro es el mismo capi pero desde la vision de Edward**

**Gracias otra vez.**

***Neny W. Cullen***


	7. Abrir los ojos sus virtudes 2 parte

**Paso 5 (2º parte) ABRIR LOS OJOS A SUS VIRTUDES**

**Edward Pov**

Sabia que habia sido una estupidez el haberla asustado, pero tenia que encontrar una forma de relajarla…y de relajarme a mi también

¡Rayos si estaba semi-desnudo frente a ella, inmóvil debido al estúpido corte siendo cosido por sus blancas y frágiles manos que.!.

-Gracias- dijo de repente, sacándome de mis ideas

-Que?- pregunte incrédulo…ella _me agradecia??_

Sus ojos me miraron por una fracción de segundos y luego volvieron a la herida

-Gracias por esto- dijo bajito. Acaso agradecia algo que yo habia echo…si yo solo la he herido…_oh! buen punto_

-Bella, no lo hice a propósito… el cuchillo me corto el brazo por que…

Comenzo a reir maravillosamente fuerte y me quede helado, por fin la habia echo reir, por fin habia sido yo quien le sacara una sonrisa y no el idiota de su amigo.

-No "esto"- dijo entrerisas señalando mi herida- me refiero a esto, este dia – su voz habia vuelto a la normalidad y sus manos aun temblaban al pasar la aguja por mi piel..y aunque si dolia como el demonio no podía asustarla…además me quede de una pieza al saber que ella estaba enterada… maldito Emmett- ellos significan mucho para mi , asi que muchas gracias

-Si, bueno…-dios Edward di algo mas inteligente!! Rayos! Claro que signifcaban algo para ella…los dos son iguales, pastosos, buscadores de bulla… se ganan a todo el mundo

-Aunque me cuesta creer que fuiste a su casa- dijo mirándome solo por unos segundos comprobando que la habia oído.- supongo que no le temes al oficial Hale

-Temer…no, de hecho… estaba aterrorizado- dije sin saber realmente que estaba diciendo- aunque debo admitir que me esperaba una reacción mas fuerte de parte de el. Como una bala por mi pecho o en mi cabeza quizás, no lo se- dije mientras la veía sonreir otra vez- supongo que no me odia tanto por lo que le he hecho a sus hijos

-Oh, creeme, te odia- dijo ella mucho mas enfocada en la curación- pero el es como mi papa, siempre dan una segunda oportunidad… a quienes creen que la merecen..- me miro y sonrio- si no te disparo supongo que te la esta dando.

Me quede unos segundos en sus ojos, jamás me habia percatado que sus ojos eran como chocolate, no eran café oscuro, sino eran suaves y brillantes. Vi que sus mejillas se ponían mas rosadas,(como cuando me saco la camisa), y bajo la mirada nuevamente.

Si supiera como me habia puesto yo al verla desnuda ayer… carmesí era suave en comparación a como me sentí.

-Oh oh- solto de repente _que?? Que oh oh??-_ rayos Edward dijiste dos o tres puntos verdad??- dijo con pánico- que pasa si te hice seis?

-Que??- grite quitándole el brazo mientras ella reia nuevamente sin tapujos, vi la herida y solo tenia dos puntadas increíblemente bien hechas. Dejaria una muy poco notoria cicatriz

-Creiste que solo tu podias hacer bromas?- pregunto entrerisas- relájate- alzo las cejas de forma tan inocente que solo logre sonreir frente a ella.

-Buena…muy buena- reconoci. De repente su mirada bajo al piso, y respiro profundamente

-Ok, creo que ya es hora de que Bella se aleje de la sangre- dijo frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose extrañamente palida.

-Que?

Intento ponerse de pie pero al parecer sus piernas cedieron y en segundos me encontre de pie, afirmando su cintura con mi brazo bueno, sus manos en mi pecho y su respiración agitada a solo centímetros de mi cara

-Estas bien?- pregunte en un susurro mientras ella se frotaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra se afirmaba mas en mi brazo, dándome una extraña corriente eléctrica

-No- su voz apenas si sono y sus piernas volvieron a ceder

-Bella?, que ocurre?- pregunte asustado, afirmándola mas fuerte

-El olor… el olor ..la sangre- decía entre jadeos

Tire lejos la fuente con los implementos y lentamente la lleve de la cintura a un sector mas cercano a la sala

-Que hago? Que necesitas?, Bella hablame, que necesitas?- pregunte asustado al ver que ella no abria los ojos pero negaba con la cabeza

-Solo…-respiro profundo y abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba yo, semi-desnudo abrazandola con fuerza, asustado como nunca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me asuste mas aun- no es nada..- dijo bajando la mirada- ya paso…solo necesito respirar..solo eso

Solto unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaron por su mejilla y mi pecho volvió a doler

-que hice?- dije sin entender nada y sin darme cuenta mi mano acariciaba suavemente su cabello largo y mi agarre en su cintura se hacia mas intenso…me habia jurado no volver a hacerla llorar nunca mas, y la cumpliría- lo siento, Bella…lo siento

-Oh, no Edward, no hiciste nada- dijo de repente mas repuesta, puso sus manos en mi pecho al notar las condiciones en las que estábamos subió su rostro sonrojado y solo quedamos a menos de un respiro del otro. Se alejo de un paso y sonrio – lo siento…problemas con…- respiro profundo y espero un segundo antes de hablar- tengo problemas al ver sangre …me hace recordar algo muy malo…- volvió a sonreir- pero ya estoy bien

-No van a creer que paso??!!- grito Alice bajando las escalera y ella retrocedió dos pasos mas- oh por Dios Edward!!??- los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos al verme sin camisa y con un corte en el brazo- que rayos paso??

-Recuerdas el cuchillo desparecido de mama?- pregunte apartando la mirada de ella, Alice asintió espantada y sonrei- lo encontré

-Pero.. como lo hiciste?- pregunto para examinar la herdia- como te curaste??

-Resulta ser que Bella podría llegar a ser una excelente asistente de papa-dije con una sonrisa a la pequeña de ojos tristes que tenia frente a mi. Ella sonrio y miro a Alice

-Que fue lo que paso? Alice..que nos querías contar?- pregunto cambiando el tema de conversación

-Hay una tormenta tropical en la isla donde mama y papa están… solo vendrán cuando acabe…dicen que será dentro de unos 10 dias…- respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa mirando a Bella y a mi turnadamente- al parecer ha sido un poco desastrozo todo y no podrán salir de ahí todavía.

-Pero dijieron…- El rostro de Bella se transformo rapidamente en su capa de enojo y seriedad- mama dijo que estaría aquí el jueves.

-Lo se… dijo que no podrá hacerlo, a no ser que la tormenta acabe- dijo Alice cambiando su felicidad radicalmente por un tono mas serio- lo siento

Ella agacho su cabeza y asintió_. Por que no podía sonreir ahora?? Por que mi familia la hacia entristecer siempre?? Por que eramos los culpables que ella sufriera??_

-Diganle a los chicos que bajare mas tarde ok- dijo con su mirada baja- subiré un segundo a mi cuarto, tengo que hacer…-tutibeo y respiro profundamente-..hacer algo.

La vi subir las escalera con pesar y por " no se cuantas veces ya " me dolio verla triste.

* * *

* * *

Entro junto al profesor Huley, vistiendo esa blusa azul que tenia puesta en la mañana antes que me fuera a correr, se veía hermosa…_basta!! Recuerda que no debes mirarla asi._

-OK, todos los informes en mi escritorio- dijo Sam justo cuando ella paso a mi lado. _Maldicion Edward Cullen concentrate, no puedes relatarte a ti mismo cada paso que da!!..aaagggh y no puedo creer que haya olvidado el trabajo de biología… que hago..que hago??_

-Supongo que no lo hiciste verdad?- pregunto su voz en el asiento de atrás. Cerre mis ojos y me concentre de no poner mi cara de malos amigos ante su tono burlon

No podía sacar la voz asi que sin siquiera darme vuelta negué con la cabeza

-Esto es para que estemos a mano- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Mire hacia atrás y en su mano estaba un informe, abajo estaban nuestros nombres "EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN CULLEN" ..hey! que bien se veian juntos…_pero que demonios!!! Ahora pareces una quinceañera enamorada del capitán del equipo de futbol americano..solo falta que le pongas un corazoncito alrededor…basta ya!!-_ tu lo hiciste por mi el sábado, yo lo hago por ti hoy…a mano.

Voltee a verla y ella sonreía sosteniendo el informe

-Pero…

-EL domingo pasate gran tiempo con Emmett en la sala de juegos y Alice de compras asi que fui la única que hizo sus tareas- tenia una ceja levantada con ese leve aire de superioridad que demostraba que habia ganado algo…(el sábado lo comprobé cuando le gano a Emmett en "Residente Evil III")- si no lo quieres pongo solo mi nombre, no tengo problemas- dijo riéndose, probablemente por mi cara de bobo.

-Gracias- eso, si, solo eso salió de mi gran bocota…_yo Edward Cullen, quien normalmente tengo mil cosas que decir solo dije __**gracias **_

Debo reconocerlo…ella no era lo que esperaba…ok, nada de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora ha sido como me lo esperaba. Ni siquiera mis sentimientos… _BABOSO!! Realmente me das pena!_

Espera! Como me dijiste ¿quinceañera enamorada?...¿enamorado?..NO!...no no no…imposible!

***************

**ya comprobamos que Edward esta sintiendose un poco diferente con Bella,**

** veremos que ocurre con ella en uno de los momentos mas importantes de su vida**

**Y veremos actitudes en sus amigos que nadie se esperaba**

**Besos grandes a mis lindas amigas**

***Neny W. Cullen***


	8. Cambiar de Actitud

**Paso 6: CAMBIAR DE ACTITUD **

**Bella pov**

Lunes- Martes- Miercoles…

Los días pasaban y la maldita tormenta no paraba,..mama no estaría aquí mañana, aun no puedo creer que tenga que vivir esto sola.

Mañana seria su cumpleaños y mama no estaría aquí, Jasper tenia practica y por mucho que le pidió al entrenador permiso no lo consiguió , a Rose le ocurria lo mismo.

Ok, yo sola, como tengo que aprender a estar. Por mucho que me sienta bien…de hecho muy bien con los Cullen no les pediría que me acompañaran mañana. _Hazlo sola Bella_.

Necesitaba dormir pero no dejaba de pensar en los últimos días que he vivido. Edward ha actuado diferente desde el sábado, pero debo admitir que para bien.

Las cosas mejoraron casi en un 100 % y digo casi ya que nos hemos encontrado un par de veces, especialmente después que su "noviecita" ( notese el tono odioso) me provoco con el chistesito de no tener novio y que Jasper me habia abandonado.

Edward no dijo nada y eso me comprobaba que no estaba muy interesado en que las cosas en la escuela cambiaran. La batalla que se vivio en casa después de eso solo fue apaciguado cuando Jasper llego a hablar conmigo y me confirmo que no me abandonaría jamás.

La pregunta es como supo de aquella discusión si no estaba presente cuando ocurrió?...la verdad no lo quiero saber aun.

Intente dormir con una extraña sensación de ahogo, la verdad es que por primera vez sentí miedo, miraba el reloj cada 20 minutos y en cuanto dio la hora para ir a la escuela decidi no forzar mas la vida. Era jueves…era su dia y tenia que ir a celebrarlo

-Bella te vas con nosotros?- pregunto Emmett en la puerta de la cochera

-No..- Alice y el me miraron extrañados- hoy usare mi camioneta, tengo que hacer algo después de clases

-Ok- dijo Emmett poniendo cara de pocos amigos con mi auto, subiéndose al suyo

-Espera!- grito Alice- que hay de Edward?

-Salio a correr dijo que usaría el volvo…hey Bella por que no usas el auto de Carlisle, al menos es menos roñoso que tu…

-No hables de mi camioneta- le dije en tono amenazante haciéndolo reir- no insultes a mi auto..ok?

Las clases pasaron con lentitud y normalidad, a excepción de Biologia donde me percate que Edward no habia llegado a clases, todo el año se habia sentado frente a mi y sabia perfectamente cuando tenia intenciones de bromear o cuando no quería hablar con nadie y patear a cualquiera. Nunca habia faltado…nunca.

Me extraño que desde el lunes el saliera a correr todas las mañanas hablara poco en clases pero fuera muy comunicador en casa. Solo que hoy no habia llegado a clases.

Pero al llegar a casa me preocuparía de ello. No me importaría hasta después de ir a verlo.

-Bella?- Rose vino corriendo hasta mi con su lindo traje de porrista pero con cara muy triste- hey lo siento mucho…realmente quería ir

-Rose…no lo sientas… de verdad- dije sonriéndole y dando un abrazo que creo a mi me hacia falta- ire a verlo, y luego te cuento como me fue ok

Ella asintió y me volvió a abrazar.

-Ten cuidado ok? Llamame cuando llegues a casa.

En cuanto sali al estacionamiento vi a Alice y Emmett irse en el auto pero no vi el volvo de Edward "quizás se quedo en casa"…_deja de pensar en Edward_

Llegue al estacionamiento del cementerio con algunos problemas en la camioneta, estaba sin uso por varios días, desde que decidi irme con los chicos a la escuela asi que ahora mi pequeño moustrito me estaba pasando la cuenta

-Cuando vuelva mas te vale que te comportes- le dije al auto en cuanto me baje con las cosas para el.

Despues de unas cuantos minutos de camino ya estaba frente a su lapida

**Q.E.P.D**

**Charlie Swan**

**Amado padre y esposo**

**Fiel a la justicia y gran amigo**

**-**Hola papa- dije mientras sacaba las rosas marchitas y colocaba las nuevas- perdón por no venir antes…las cosa han estado un poco difíciles últimamente pero no te preocupes …que ya se están solucionando- me sente frente a la lapida y sonreí- Se que debes pensar que esto es inútil… _para que vienes a celebrar mi cumpleaños_- gruñi imitando su voz- _es tonto. _Bueno ya ves, soy un poquito llevada a mi idea… mama dijo que lamentaba no poder venir- me acoste en el pasto mirando el cielo y suspire… otra vez nublado- Rose y Jasper querían venir pero ahora están mas ocupados esta vez , sabes? Jasper esta en el equipo de beisbol , es muy bueno ha ayudado a ganar los últimos partidos, por cierto, creo que esta enamorado…y no de mi claro esta! Pero te lo confirmare la próxima visita. Solo tengo que indagar un poco mas

Ademas Rose esta en las porristas, y es muy muy buena. Pero decidió no irse de Forks, después de todo, aunque creo que Emmett tiene algo que ver con esa decisión…aun no lo compruebo pero probablemente sientan algo por el otro.

Yo?, papa sabes que nadie se fija en mi- dije riéndome de mi conversación unilateral que tenia- y gracias a Dios, se fijan mucho menos ahora que con Edward Cullen cambiaron las cosas

Sabes, el es bueno, digo, dentro de lo que se puede claro, sigue siendo Edward Cullen después de todo…pero supongo que ya no lo puedo odiar. Es mi hermano verdad?... Dios que mal se siente decir eso.. y no por que no me gustara, no me molesta con Emmett o Alice….papa? por que no me agrada decir que Edward es mi hermano?? Eso no tiene nada de malo verdad?

Oh! Papito…Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, sabrias perfectamente que decirme…te extraño mucho.

Pero creo que dejaste en muy buenas manos a mama…el es bueno, Carlisle la quiere muchísimo…solo espero hayas decidido si me vas a poner a alguien en el camino, no quiero estar sola papa… al menos no por mucho tiempo… porfavor..

-Bella?- su voz me hizo saltar de donde estaba y en segundos estaba en pie al lado de la lapida de papa. Ahí estaba el. De pie, con rosas blancas en la mano y con el ceño fruncido- que haces aquí?

-Yo…mmm..- _dios Bella que es lo que te pasa?_?- vine a …. Vine a poner flores.- _oh por dios, toda tu capacidad del habla se va con el?? Por que?? Será por que cada vez que lo veo lo recuerdo semi-desnudo y con esa sonrisa torcida…Basta ya!!-_ vine a ver a papa y ponerle flores-dije por fin- y tu?

El miro las flores en su mano y dudo unos segundos antes de hablar

-Yo, vine a ponerle flores a mama- me costo otros segundos procesar su respuesta mas cuando me miro directamente a los ojos

-Pero Renne no esta enterrada aca- dije sin meditar entender muy bien.

-No vine a ver a Renne..vine a ver a mi madre- dijo con tono frio y sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba, claro que yo debía saber eso, si alguna vez se lo saque en cara.- esta por alla- dijo apuntando una hermosa lapida con una mujer de yeso arriba

-oh, esa es tu madre… siempre admire esa lapida..es hermosa- dije mirando la figura pero cometi el error de volver a mirarlo a el. Estaba serio, probablemente molesto- correcto..yo …- _Dios saca el habla Bella… que rayos pasa contigo??-_ yo ya me iba, te dejo.

-Adios papa.

Camine hacia el estacionamiento sintiéndome como una nube… que era lo que pasaba conmigo?

Olvidalo Bella, probablemente no quieres saber que es lo que te pasa…terminaras mas loca de lo que ya estas

**Edward Pov**

La vi alejarse hasta el estacionamiento y después de unos segundo de que mi cerebro reaccionara camine hasta la lapida de mi madre…_hey ella tenia razón… esa mujer es hermosa._

Habia olvidado por que la elegi cuando Carlisle me ofreció mi primer regalo de cumpleaños…una lapida que me recordara perfectamente donde estaba, una mujer hermosa que representara todo lo que ella representaba para mi… sin embargo, ahora conocía otro tipo de hermosura…otra belleza.

_Basta de boberías Edward, viniste a ver a tu madre!_

-Hola mama- dije frente a la mujer- lamento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños.. se que fue el sábado pero tuve algo importante que hacer- sabia que mama no me oia, al menos eso creo yo, pero me hace bien hablar con ella- yo?...bien, no me puedo quejar, digo tengo una tercera madre- dije irónicamente- ok, ok no te molestes con eso, pero Esme es agradable, se parece a ti.

Cambie sus rosas marchitas y sin querer mire hacia la lapida de Charlie Swan. Rosas rojas. Ella le traia rosas rojas a su padre

-No te molesta verdad?- pregunte a mama aun conociendo la respuesta. Ella jamás se molestaría por eso

Tome una de las rosas que llevaba y la coloque en la lapida de Charlie

-Hey Jefe Swan- dije colocándola en el medio de las rosas de Bella- Yo…solo quería pedirle disculpas por haber tratado a su hija de una manera incorrecta. Ella merecía un mejor trato y lo siento. Aunque creo que saco su carácter, sabe defenderse bien.- dije riéndome- Es …una muy buena chica- dije sorprendiéndome de mis propias palabras- me encargare de no volver a hacerle daño Sr. Lo prometo.

Ah! Y lamento no haberlo conocido señor. Creo que no me di la oportunidad

Volvi a la tumba de mama y sonreí, sentía que donde fuera que estuviera me estaba mirando con esa sonrisa traviesa, con la que me diría que habia hecho algo bien.

-Sabes, no me importa donde estes…solo se que me siento bien, ok?- dije mirando a los ojos de la mujer- te extraño ma.

De repente las nubes de Forks sonaron con gran estruendo_ ¡genial! Una tormenta….lo que me faltaba._ Solo segundos después del primer trueno las nubes se abrieron y una gran cascada cayo sobre el cementerio

-Supongo que debería irme, verdad?- dije mirando hacia el estacionamiento- prometo volver pronto. Ah … Feliz cumple ma! Te amo.

No llevaba ni dos minutos caminando hacia el estacionamiento y ya tenia hasta los calcetines mojados… odiaba las tormentas de Forks, si no estabas preparado quedabas acabado.

Cuando llegue al auto lo primero que hice fue encender la calefacción, _que bien se sentía_.

Despues del primer kilometro me asuste al ver el "mounstro" de Bella aparcado en la orilla de la carretera. Pase con lentitud por su lado y vi como estaba ella delante de la camioneta metida bajo el capo. Estacione delante de ella y baje para ayudarla.

-Que paso?- la oi gruñor y me percate que estaba toda mojada. Sus jeans se pegaban a sus piernas y la camiseta destacaba su silueta de una manera increíble. Pero al voltearse estaba sonrojada al máximo.-Bella estas bien?

-N o!- gruño molesta y empapada- este estúpido cacharro me dejo botada…no quiere reaccionar- le pego una mirada furiosa al pobre camión y bufo

-Ok, vamos- dije señalando al auto

-Que?- pregunto asustada

-Que?, crees que te voy a dejar aca? – su incredulidad me provoco una risa ironica y ella volvió a fruncir el ceño- Olvidalo Bella, vamos, cierra la camioneta y súbete al auto, te estas empapando

-Voy a esperar..

-No!- dije señalando el auto- súbete.

Ella me miro molesta pero supongo que la lluvia fue mi buena aliada. Asi que después de bufar molesta, saco su mochila del camión y lo cerro

-tranquila, que no le pasara nada- le asegure cuando le abri la puerta del copiloto y ella subia. Me subi y lo primero que hice fue aumentar la calefacción, yo me habia vuelto a mojar y ella estaba echa sopa- llamaremos al oficial Hale y le contaremos, el sabra que hacer ok?

Ella asintió y el auto quedo en silencio. Aunque imaginaba que no quería hablar no podía evitar desear que me hablara… _solo quería oir su voz. Y Por dios como olia… fresas, bosque,… delicioso. Pero tenia que oírla._

-Te puedo preguntar algo- dijo de repente, como si leyera mi mente

-Seguro- dije tratando de sonar despreocupado- que es?

-Por que?

-Por que que?- dije sin entender

-Por que tu cambio de actitud?...digo solo tenias que dejar de ser un patan- dijo riéndose_. Rayos esa sonrisa es hermosa_- pero no solo dejaste de actuar mal en casa sino que dejaste de molestarme en la escuela. Me gustaría saber por que?

-No crees que es mejor decir gracias- dije mirando hacia la carretera tratando de no perderme en sus ojos.

-Gracias …pero …

-Aun asi lo quieres saber- interrumpi, ella asintió dándome un empujon a decir algo de lo que no estaba del todo seguro- es simple- dije dándome las fuerzas que se fueron en segundos- eres mi hermana ahora. Es mi deber ser menos "patan"

-Solo por eso?- pregunto incrédula, como si supiera que le ocultaba algo mas

-Si.- dije riéndome de mi mismo…._patan? mas bien baboso_..- solo eso, por que mas va a ser?

-Tienes razón- no entendí su cambio de actitud, miro hacia el bosque y de la nada su sonrisa se evaporo como el agua en su blusa, su rostro molesto volvió a aparecer y esa coraza en su mirada salió a la relucir

-Dije algo malo?- pregunte extrañado

-No Edward, dijiste las palabras correctas- dijo enojada. Después de eso no volvió a abrir la boca… _Dios quien entiende a las mujeres._

El resto del camino no volvió a abrir la boca y mi molestia se hizo increiblemente grande cuando al bajar en la cochera de la casa ella bajara y diera un gran portazo, entrando furiosa

-Bells..que paso?- pregunto Emmet en la cocina extrañado de vernos mojados y en el mismo auto

-Que rayos te importa!!- grito ella subiendo las escaleras corriendo

-Que fue lo que le hiciste?- me dijo Alice en la entrada de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos

-Juro por Dios que esta vez no se que fue lo que hice-_ y es completamente verdad!!...que fue lo que hice ahora?_

* * *

-No bajara a cenar- Alice volvió a sentarse frente a mi en la mesa del comedor. No habia bajado en toda la tarde y _ahora no bajaba a cenar??? Quien rayos se cree que es?? MARTIR SWAN?? No se moriría de hambre por una estúpida conversacion_

-Ok, ya basta!!- grite dejando mi tenedor con fuerza en el plato haciendo que Emmett saltara del susto- esto ya es absurdo!!

Sali del comedor sintiendo las miradas de ms hermanos en la espalda. Pero no me detendría, esta vez si querían que fuera el hermano, actuaria como tal

Entre sin golpear siquiera y cerre la puerta de un golpe ,haciéndola saltar de la cama

-Se acabo Bella!!!

**uuuuuh Edward se enojo otra vez :)**

**espero les guste, besos gigantes!**

**a todas las nuevas lectoras, gracias.**

**a las antiguas, las quieroooo por ser tan incondicionales :D**

***NENY W CULLEN***


	9. Reconociendo Sentimientos

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer...gracias a ella yo dejo correr mi imagnacion

** Paso 7: RECONOCIENDO SENTIMIENTOS**

**BELLA POV**

La puerta se abrió de un un tiron y un Edward furioso entro en la habitación cerrándola de un golpe

Salte de la cama como un resorte y en segundo ya estaba en pie

-Se acabo Bella!!! –grito el - ya no mas!! Pedi disculpas, dije que lo sentía, traje a tus amigos!! Que mas quieres??

-Sal de aquí Edward!!- grite furiosa pero por no poder responder a su maldita pregunta

-No!, no saldré hasta que me digas que rayos te pasa ahora!!- grito acercándose a mi dando dos zancadas

-Que te importa??…- grite recordando su respuesta en el auto y puse mi mejor cara de pocker para que no se notara mi dolor- oh de veras, es tu deber de hermano verdad??- grite con fuerza

-De que rayos hablas!! Tu cambias de actitud y me reprochas a mi??!- el seguía gritando y esto me estaba haciendo mal

-Vete de aquí!!- dije caminando a su lado, hacia la puerta para echarlo, pero su mano agarro con fuerza mi brazo y me giro para encararlo- Sueltame!!

-No hasta que me des lo que quiero- dijo en un gruñido. Su cara roja de el enojo estaba a solo centímetros de mi y mis piernas flaquearon al sentir su perfume.

-Esto no es lo que quieres Edward- respondi con los dientes apretados

-No tienes idea que es lo que quiero Bella- respondió acercando su rostro y aferrando mi brazo con mas fuerza- no tienes la menor idea de que es lo que quiero

-ni siquiera tu lo sabes!!.. asi que solo_..- _

_Oh por Dios! otra vez su boca sobre la mia_!! y por mucho que habia soñado con ese beso, este fue diez veces mejor, este era igual de furioso, igual de demandante solo que esta vez yo lo deseaba. Quizás lo deseaba mas de la cuenta, enfurecerlo habia sido la clave.

Su mano en mi nuca me apretaba contra sus labios y en segundo su lengua entraba en la mia demandando su territorio, mi mano libre se enredo en su cuello agarrando su cabello y tirándolo hacia mi. No quería soltarlo. Su sabor en mis boca era increíblemente delicioso, adictivo por eso cuando su mano solto mi brazo para enredarse en mi cintura, lleve mi otra mano a su cuello y me colgué de el.

Sus brazos me pegaron a el y en un momento sentí que topábamos con algo…_la pared_. Me tenia apresada y la verdad es que no tenia planes de salir de ahí

Entonces sentí algo rozando mi entrepiernas y un gemido salió de mi

Se solto en un segundo y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia su cuarto

Ahí estaba yo, jadeando arrinconada en un lado de la habitación, con las piernas temblorosas y su sabor en mis labios. Si hubiera estado mas cuerda creería que eso que me rozo habia sido su hombría.

_Oh Dios mio…acabo de besar a Edward Cullen… acabo de besar a….. mi hermano_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al darme cuenta de todo lo que paso. Tome mi bolso y sali de la casa sin importarme que estuviera lloviendo a cantaros ni que Alice me llamara desesperada al ver que tomaba el auto de Carlisle.

Maneje sabiendo perfectamente a donde ir y no me importo que la autopista estuviera resbaladiza, si me pasaba algo seria mucho mejor… al menos quedaría inconciente de todo esto.

Estacione frente a la patrulla y toque el timbre

El hombre alto y fornido, rubio y de ojos tiernos me abrió la puerta

-Hey Sr. Hale- dije mojada hasta el tuétano- puedo pasar??

******************

-Rose tenia que salir de ahí- dije mientras mi amiga me daba una taza de chocolate caliente - no se si pueda estar ahí mas tiempo.

-Se lo prometiste a Esme, Bella- mi amiga se sento frente a mi en la cama que soliamos compartir cuando nos hacíamos pijamadas- además, las cosas habían mejorado o no?

-Si pero…

-amiga, solo te quedan cuatro meses, después te iras a la universidad y no los volveras a ver- decía mi amiga con una gran sonrisa- puedes esperar en esta casa mientras Esme vuelve, se que papa no hara problema, pero tienes que cumplirle a Esme

-No lo se Rose- dije tratando de entrar en razón, tratando de hallarle algún sentido a la situación- digo..me agradan,…los Cullen son buenas personas..pero Edward

Solo decir su nombre hacia que me sonrojara y al cerrar los ojos recordé ese beso… su boca, sus manos

-Que hay con el?- al abrir mis ojos Rose me miraba con picardia y una gran sonrisa

-El es el mayor de los problemas Rose- me levante y me mire al espejo… _yo jamás le gustaría…asi que por que diablos me besaba??_

-Bueno, siempre lo fue- mi amiga me miraba desde la cama a travez del espejo

-Si, pero esta vez es diferente- dije tratando de que no saliera nada de mi boca que me pusiera en jaque.

-Como?

Abri mi boca para hablar, pero un grito dentro de la casa me congelo

-Isabella Swan Cullen baja ahora mismo!!

**Edward pov**

-Edward??- la voz de mi pequeña hermanita se oia desde el pasillo

-Necesito estar solo Alice- grite desde el baño de la habitación. Tenia que quitarme esta maldita dureza de entre las piernas.

No puedo creer que solo con ella me pasara. Dos años con Lauren y jamás tuve la necesidad que huir de un beso. Nunca tuve la urgencia de desahogarme asi.

Pero obviamente con ella era distinto..…todo con ella era diferente, era especial, incluso un beso forzado, un beso robado, hasta eso era maravilloso, a excepción de "esto" claro està.

-Edward??- volvió a llamar la pequeña

-Alice porfavor- gruñi saliendo del baño

-Solo necesito saber que paso- la voz de la pequeña duende sonaba preocupada- solo quiero saber a donde fue Bella

_Que??!!_

Gracias a Dios mi dureza se bajo en un segundo por que estaba abriendo la puerta para ver a Alice asustada.

-Que ella que?!

-Tomo el auto de Carlisle y salió de aquí – dijo preocupada mirando al ventanal viendo caer la torrencial lluvia- pensé que tu sabrias donde..

-Claro que lo se- gruñi, por supuesto que lo sabia, ella corria a sus brazos, lo buscaría nuevamente, por que solo eso sabe hacer cuando se ve asustada, corre hacia el. Sali de la habitación cogiendo mi chaqueta con la mirada atónita de Alice

-Tu también vas a salir??

-La traeré de vuelta- gruñi con los dientes apretados, _si el la tocaba seria definitivamente un Jasperin_

-A donde crees que vas?- pregunto Emmett en la puerta del garaje

-Voy a buscar a Bella

-Esta donde los Hale- dijo con tranquilidad- el oficial llamo hace un minuto, dijo que se quedaría esta noche alla

-No-

-Edward que rayos te pasa?- La pregunta de Emmett me asusto… _que rayos me pasaba_

-Tengo…- respire profundo y me intente calmar- yo tengo que hablar con ella

-Mañana

-No Emmett, tiene que ser ahora- dije con mi voz mas tranquila pero con el corazón en la boca. Mientras mas demoraba mas chances tenia el de estar con ella… _NOOOOO-_ Emett prometo que si quiere quedarse después volveré sin problemas solo.

-Creo que Edward tiene un punto- dijo Alice atrás mio- el lo volvió a arruinar, que el lo arregle.

Emmett me miro una vez mas y suspiro

-Maneja con cuidado si?. La carretera esta peligrosa con la lluvia

Subi al auto y mientras manejaba a 120 km/hr pensaba en lo que le diría cuando la tuviera en frente. Nada…no sabia que decirle. Solo sabia que si la veía cerca de el, la cara del famoso Jasper Hale terminaría deformada y esta vez el oficial si tendría razones para meterme una bala en la cabeza.

Pero solo pensar que el pudiera tocar esa cintura, que el pudiera besarla y tener sus suaves y delicadas manos enredadas en su cabello como lo hizo conmigo … _BASTA!!NO ESTAS AYUDANDO!_

Me aferre al volante y rogue por que Bella estuviera mas calmada, solo asi esto podría funcionar

Me detuve frente a la casa de los Hale y detrás de la patrulla estaba el auto que papa habia comprado para Bella. Toque el timbre y el oficial James Hale estaba en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sr. Hale- salude con un movimiento de cabeza

-Edward- respondió el dejándome entrar- pensé que Emmett habia dicho que…

-Solo necesito hablar con ella- interrumpi sintiéndome el peor de los criminales

-Otra vez tu- la voz de Jasper en la sala no ayudo a que mi sangre hirviera de rabia. _Si ella habia venido por el, que rayos hacia respondiendo mis besos de esa manera??_- que haces aquí??

-Necesito hablar con Bella- dije dirigiéndome al oficial. Mala idea, solo sirvió para que Jasper se pusiera a la defensiva y me gritara

-Solo la quieres para hacerla llorar Edward!!, ella no te quiere ver ahora…quizás que estupidez le hiciste ahora!?

-Eso no te incumbe!- grite sin mirarlo, si lo hacia terminaría en la comisaria con cargos por violencia…en la casa de un oficial, esto me estaba poniendo tenso. Asi que mire al suelo, pero la mano del "**amiguito del año**" me tomo del codo y me llevo a la puerta

-Sera mejor que vengas mañana- me solte de un tiron, pero su puño llego al lado derecho de mi cara haciéndome girar con fuerza.

Escupi la sangre y solo la imagen de mi madre sintiéndose decepcionada hizo que no respondiera aquel golpe, quizá fue el momento o fueron los años de molestia, pero me lo merecía…claro que me lo merecía.

Pero eso solo sirvió para que me enfureciera mas. Camine hasta la escalera y grite

-Isabella Swan Cullen, baja en este instante!!

Solo bastaron 10 segundos para una Bella palida y asustada saliera de una de las habitaciones. Me miro espantada.

-Que haces aquí?- _por que diablos todos preguntan lo mismo?_

-nos vamos a casa- dije en el peor de los tonos, los celos me estaban volviendo histérico

-Si crees que voy a ir a algún lado contigo…- decía mientras bajaba las escaleras, ni siquiera me dieron ganas de escuchar sus amenzas, solo la tome de las rodillas y la subi a mi hombro- BAJAME!! EDWARD!

Sali de la casa sin importarme nada mas, pero ella golpeaba mi espalda con las manos empuñadas y su piernas tiraban patadas a donde fuera

-Edward por favor se razonable- decía el oficial, mientra Bella seguía gritando maldiciones

-Disculpe las molestias Sr. Hale, pero esto es una asunto de familia- dije mientras bajaba a Bella y la ponía al lado de la puerta del copiloto del Volvo- sube al auto

-Si crees..!!

-SUBE AL AUTO AHORA!- Grite con tanta fuerza y dolor que mi garganta no tendría fuerza para mas discusiones, solo quería acabar de una vez. Ella me miro espantada por un segundo pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos me abrazaron comprendiendo que yo también estaba asustado.

-Ok, ya esta!- dijo el molestoso Sr, Hale - Bella vuelve a la casa, creo que a Carlisle no le va a gustar mucho la idea pero, Edward, te voy a detener.

Los ojos de Bella no dejaban de mirarme y se abrieron de espanto al oir al Sr. Hale

-No!- lo miro y luego a mi- no lo haga.-. Solo con mi mirada le podía decir lo que yo aun no sabia- No va a ser necesario Sr. Hale. Me ire con Edward

-Pero…- interrumpió Jasper

-No Jasper, Edward tiene razón- dijo burlándose de sus palabras- esto es un asunto familiar. – cuando lo dijo arrugo la nariz como si fuese eso lo que le molestaba- lamento todo esto… pero me ire con Edward

Subio al auto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y no volvió a mirar a nadie mas. Mire al oficial y este me devolvió una mirada curiosa.

-Lamento todo esto Sr.

-Maneja con cuidado Edward- cuando me iba a subir al auto me grito- hey! mañana ire a tu casa Edward, tenemos que hablar

Solo atine a asentí

Llevábamos casi 5 minutos sin hablar pero esta vez no me importo, por un momento al lado de ella no tenia intenciones de oir su voz…_al menos no estaba con el… al menos la tenia a mi lado._

-Por que hiciste eso Bella?- pregunte ya mas calmado, pero ella no contesto- Bella, tienes idea el susto que nos hiciste pasar cuando partiste asi como asi?

-"Nos"??- pregunto con tono ironico. Al parecer aun tenia fuerzas para discutir, pero tenia que encontrar la forma que eso no me tentara.

-Bella- gemi cuando la mire y su rostro seguía fijo mirando al frente. Mi temperamento se estaba llendo por el caño en esos momentos asi que estacione a un lado de la carretera y sali rápidamente tratando de calmar mi rabia de ser un cobarde, mi rabia por no ser yo quien la defendiera si no ser el mounstro de toda la vida.

Grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas sin voltear, sin importarme que por ..ya perdi la cuenta.. me estaba mojando hasta los huesos. Solo quería un descanso, solo quería un respiro de mi mismo. Voltee para volver al auto pero para mi sorpresa ahí estaba ella. Parada frente a los faroles del auto, iluminada como un angel. Con su rostro mojado por la lluvia… o no?. _Genial Edward, esa no es la lluvia, esta llorando_.

-Dios Bella, sube al auto, te llevare a la casa- dije mientras alejaba mi vista de su imagen . camine hacia la puerta del auto cuando su voz se escucho…como una hermosa melodía

-Creo que estoy enamorada de ti Edward

**********

**OMG!! Bella esta enamorada de el!!**

**yupi!!!!**

**espero les guste**

**el prximo capi se llamara " _ATERRORIZARTE"_**

**espero realment que les guste**

**Besos grandes**

***NENY W: CULLEN***


	10. aterrorizarte

**Paso 8: ATERRORIZARTE**

**Bella Pov**

Las palabras salieron por si solas, sin que las pudiera controlar y como lo esperaba lo dejaron pasamado. Pero asi es como estaba yo, asustada hasta la mas minima particula de mi ser. Aterrorizada de decir esas palabras en voz alta…si nisiquiera estaba segura de que era lo que sentía en mi interior

Pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me sentí libre, podía respirar mejor y sonreí aun al pensar que el no sentía nada mas que odio… el me odiaba, y yo simplemente era una responsabilidad. Solo eso

-Que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto aun al lado del auto

Antes de volver a decirlo y humillarme gratuitamente decidi poner algo en claro

-No eres mi padre Edward y mucho menos mi hermano, _no puedes_ ser mi hermano, no te veo como tal y jamás lo hare…solo eres un hombre, yo_…-aaaaggg Por que cuesta tanto decirlo??-_ yo te veo como un hombre Edward y del cual creo que estoy enamorada- agache mi cabeza al volver a sacar esas palabras de mi boca- No creo que tu sientas lo mismo, pero se que no me ves como una hermana.._no puedes, _no después de lo que paso en la habitación…no puedes endurecerte por tu hermana…eso esta mal. Se que soy una responsabilidad para ti pero…

-Maldicion Bella cállate- dijo en un gruñido a centímetros de mi, alce mi cabeza y ahí estaba el. Mojado completamente, con su camiseta pegada a su hermoso cuerpo, con sus maravillosos ojos color miel mirándome directamente a los mios. _Con una sonrisa torcida_??- dilo otra vez – dijo en un susurro

-Que?

-Dilo otra vez Bella- pidió como un niñito regalon, con su mejor sonrisa- di lo que sientes

Volvi a bajar mi cabeza al notar la capacidad de poder que tenia sobre, si me pidiera que me pusiera en la carretera y esperara que un auto me arrollara lo habría echo si me sonreía asi.

-parece que estoy enamorada de ti- pude ver por sus pies, que se acercaba mas todavía y mi corazón comenzó a latir como condenado

-Bella mirame- negué con la cabeza pero su mano llego a mi mentón y me subió la cara. Cerre los ojos por que tenia terror de ver su cara de burla…_Piernas Flojas* se habia enamorado de su verdugo_- Mi Bella….porfavor… mirame- su voz era apenas una caricia y suspire…_habia dicho "Mi Bella??_". Abri mis ojos y me lo encontré a milímetros de mi boca

-Tengo mucho miedo de decir esto Bella….pero tengo que hacerlo…Yo..yo estoy enamorado de ti- susurro despacito y solto una risa apagada- aun no se como lo hiciste pero no dejo de pensar en ti… estoy aterrorizado Bella. Estoy celoso de Jasper por tenerte tan cerca, tan incondicional a el, que no lograba calmarme….porfavor Bella…. No me apartes, y deja que te demuestre que no te veo como una responsabilidad

Acorto el poco espacio que habia entre nosotros lentamente y cerre mis ojos cuando me beso.

Al parecer yo habia dejado de respirar al momento de mirarlo a los ojos por que cuando sus labios rozaron los mios respire con tanta fuerza que su aliento me lleno los pulmones dándole un nuevo sabor a la vida. Sus manos se posaron en mi mojada camiseta a la altura de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo tan suavemente que me sentí en el cielo.

Su lengua, esta vez, pidió permiso para entrar en un terreno que solo el conocía y se lo di con todo mi corazón, haciendo que el gimiera despacito. No me di cuenta como mis manos habían llegado a su cara y le acaricie ese rostro de angel que me acompañaba cada noche… y _yo que pensaba que eran pesadillas._ Sonreí cuando el me beso un poco mas pasional y se alejo para respirar.

Apoyo su frente contra la mia y mantuve mis ojos cerrados por un ratito mientras apaciguaba mis latidos que probablemente habían sonrojado mi rostro…_esperen, el dijo que estaba enamorado de mi?_

-Adoro cuando te pones asi- dijo frente a mi acariciando mi rostro. Sonreí al oír su tono de voz tan suave, tan calmado.

Abri mis ojos y el pánico me entro en el cuerpo al ver como la noche se tornaba roja y azul en el aire

-Edward!- el miro alrededor y nos soltamos de un salto. Nos quedamos mirando asustados al comprobar que el auto quedaba la vuelta en la curva era la patrulla del papa de Jasper. La sirena nos hizo saltar mientras que Edward se agarraba el puente de la nariz… estaba molesto, otra vez.

-Chicos les dije que se fueran a casa!- grito el oficial al salir de la patrulla

-lo se Sr. Hale….yo…- respondió Edward poniendo cara inocente, pero no le duro mucho al no encontrar ninguna excusa, se paso la mano por su pelo mojado y respiro

-Fue mi culpa Sr….lo siento, no me estaba comportando y me baje del auto- dije rápidamente

-Ustedes no pueden estar ni cinco minutos juntos sin pelear?- pregunto molesto- Sube al auto Bella

-No sr. Lo prometo…

-Bella. Soy el oficial a cargo de tu cuidado, si Charlie estuviera vivo estaría muy molesto contigo ahora mismo- dijo señalándome- y contigo mucho mas- agrego con molestia señalando a Edward que no dejaba de mirarme asustado

-Quiero ir a casa, prometo que me comportare Sr. Hale- dije con miedo que me alejara de Edward. Con mas miedo ahora que sabia que el sentía lo mismo- déjeme ir con Edward

-No, yo te llevare a casa,- la cara del oficial era de enojo, como cuando papa se molestaba- y Edward se ira en su auto…ya tengo tu camioneta en la carretera y el auto del doctor en mi garaje…no quiero un volvo destrozado porque ustedes discuten en la carretera.

Mire a Edward y el asintió, claramente esto de escapar habia sido una muy mala idea. Y al mismo tiempo …la mejor.

**Edward pov**

Seguia la patrulla del oficial con normalidad cuando en realidad solo quería gritar, saltar y tenerla a mi lado…aun no entendía como es que termine enamorado de ella pero lo estoy, y gracias a Dios ella sentía lo mismo…

No se como se lo diríamos a la familia y mucho menos como lo tomaria Lauren cuando terminara con ella, por que no quería tener nada que ver con ella ahora que solo quería a Bella a mi lado

"_estoy enamorada de ti"-_ o a menos cree que lo esta? Pero, que bien se sentía haber oído eso de su boca, y fue mucho mejor al saber que podría saborear sus besos con su consentimiento, sentía que mi pecho se inflaba de felicidad. _Acaso ella sentiría lo mismo? Tendría tanto miedo como yo? Estaría tan segura de sus sentimientos como yo_?

Tantas preguntas que esperaba poder responder pronto, solo al llegar a casa nos sentaríamos a conversar, si es que podíamos hacer eso sin sentirme tentado de abrazarla y besarla. Dios!... que bien se sentía saber que ella me amaba.

Cuando llegamos a casa Bella fue escoltada por el oficial hasta la sala donde Emmett me esperaba furioso y Alice nos miraba asustada

-Traten de mantenerlos separados- dijo el Sr. Hale al mirarme- no creo que sea buena idea que hablen ahora. Esperen hasta mañana, yo mismo vendre a mediar la conversación.

Puse mala cara y Emmett me miro con cara de pocos amigos

-No será necesario Sr.- dijo Bella en la base de la escalera

-Claro que lo es Bella… Charlie es.. fue mi mejor amigo y Carlisle también- dijo tirando miradas turnadas entre ella y yo- por eso mañana arreglaran todos los problemas que tenga en mi presencia. Esta claro??

Ambos asentimos mirándonos complices, sabiendo que no aguantaríamos a hablar hasta mañana.

Despues que el oficial se retirara Alice se llevo a Bella hasta la habitación para que se pusiera ropa seca y entrara en calor, se habia expuesto demasiado al frio en un solo dia.

Entre en la cocina a esperarla pero me encontré con un silencioso y extraño Emmett. Por primera vez lo vi tan serio que me dio miedo de lo que tenia que decir

-Hey!- dije cuando el no abrió la boca, sin mirarlo (aunque el si me miraba a mi) me servi un café y me sente mirando a la escaleras

-Te prohibido que te acerques a ella Edward- grño molesto

-Que?

-No le haras mas daño, la hiciste llorar lo suficiente- dije tan serio que me recordó a Renne, cuando ella estaba triste por algo que yo habia echo.

-Em…

-No Edward!- interrumpió tajante- Papa y Esme llegaran el domingo. Hasta entonces no te acercaras a ella a excepción de mañana donde el oficial los juntara para que arreglen los asuntos- se acerco a mi y me miro seriamente- si ella vuelve a llorar por algo que le hagas después de eso, olvidare que eres mi hermano y te romperé la cara

-Jesus… Emmett. Lo juro, no volveré a hacerle daño.. yo- me detuve de inmediato, el no me creería que estaba enamorado de ella y me entro un pánico horrible al pensar como reaccionarían ellos al saber que queríamos estar juntos.

Si ni yo lo creía

-Tu que?- pregunto entre dientes

-Yo esperare a mañana y hablare con ella- dije rápidamente- después de eso no volveré a hacerla llorar. Lo juro…. Es nuestra hermana no?

* * *

Alice dejo a Bella en su cuarto cerca de la 1 de la mañana segura que se habia dormido. La verdad es que entre las ultimas semanas creo que ni ella ni yo habíamos dormido de manera tranquila y aunque necesitaba urgente un sueño reparador cada vez que cerraba los ojos acostado en mi cama, veía su imagen frente al auto diciendo las palabras que me llenaron de esperanza..

No pude quedarme dormido y espere a que dieran las dos de la mañana para salir de la habitación y buscarla… entre en silencio a su cuarto, cerre la puerta rogando por que Emmett y Alice estuvieran dormidos.

Me acerque a la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana y pude ver a mi angel dormir, hermosa iluminada por la noche, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Juro que nunca me habia imaginado que esa imagen me dejara tan idiotizado. De repente frunció el ceño y despertó de un salto

-Edward?- su voz me hizo saltar el corazón y en segundos su sonrisa se hizo grande- estas aquí?

-Hey… tenia que hablar contigo..pero…- dije sentándome a la orilla de su cama

-Yo también …- se sento rápido y me miro ansiosa- yo quería hablar contigo pero Alice no me dejaba.- su sonrisa se apago y negó con la cabeza- es mi culpa, ahora no nos dejaran estar en la misma habitación si uno de ellos no esta

-Bueno- sonreí como idiota al imaginar su sonrojo ante mi respuesta- eso lo podemos arreglar…digo, ahora estamos juntos en la misma habitación

Ella sonrio conmigo y agradeci a todos los santos que se sonrojara nuevamente. Me jure entonces, que haría que ella sonriera toda su vida

-Dios adoro como te sonrojas- alce mi mano y roce suavemente su mejilla. Ella temblo ante mi caricia y cerro sus ojos. _Eso me gusto demasiado… me pregunto como reaccionaria cuando mis labios la besaran nuevamente- _Bella?

-si?- su voz salió tan suave que dudo que ella misma se hubiera escuchado

-Te puedo besar?- dije con miedo

Ella abrió los ojos y me hundi en su chocolate, su mirada era eternamente maravillosa.

-Me encantaría- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior dejando la imagen mas deliciosa que podía tener de ella. Tan sensual, tan inocente. Me acerque a ella lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y cuando roce sus labios tuve que cerrarlos y esperar que mi cuerpo no estallara de felicidad. La corriente que corria desde mis labios hasta los pies me encantaba.

La oi respirar hondo cuando profundice el beso y suavemente poso una de sus manos en mi cara cuando mi lengua rozo la suya. Ambos gemimos al contacto de nuestras manos sobra la piel del otro y poco a poco el beso se hizo tan intenso que tuve que cortarlo por falta de oxigeno y porque nuevamente mi pantalón comenzaba a molestar.

Abri mis ojos y la vi jadear. Hermosa, maravillosamente sonrojada que me llego a doler de felicidad.

-Necesito decirte algo Bella- dije en voz baja para que ninguno de los dos guardianes despertara

-Yo también- respondio abriendo los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente- pero tu primero..

-Ok…-respire profundo antes de decir tantas cosas que tenia guardadas en el pecho, las cosas que harian que me entragara a ella por completo-…

-Edward?? Estas bien??- su voz preocupada y su mano en mi cara me hicieron reaccionar y bote el oxigeno que tenia guardado

-Si…ok…mmm- ella sonrio y luego me miro seriamente- Yo… tengo que disculparme- su cara se crispo extrañada y aclare de inmediato mis palabras, no dejaría que malinterpretara otra vez- me disculpo por haber sido un idiota contigo todos estos años…

-Edward no- interrumpió poniendo su mano en mi boca- no quiero hablar de eso…

-Pero…

-Te quiero…-dijo rápidamente dejándome sin habla- te quiero a ti, no al idiota de hace unos meses atrás…quiero al Edward que me acaricia suavemente, al que dejo su orgullo de lado para no hacerme mas daño - dijo bajando la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas- el que me besa con pasión, con dolor, con dulzura haciendo que olvide mi nombre- sonrio sin levantar la vista pero sabiendo que la oia- quiero….. Te quiero y no importa lo que hicimos hace algún tiempo, no importa lo que hayamos hecho ayer…. Quiero "esto"- se mordió el labio y luego me miro con un brillo en los ojos que me dejo encantado- no me arrepiento de lo que hice…por que eso hizo que tu y yo ahora estemos aquí…. Sintiendo cosas por el otro…llamalo locura, estupidez, necedad no importa mientras sigamos asi.

La mire encantado, hipnotizado por su boca que decía las palabras justas….aunque debo admitir que yo si me arrepentía de lo que habia hecho este tiempo, debo agradecer que eso me llevara hasta aquí

-Te quiero- dije sin saber que mas agregar a sus palabras.

-Eso es lo único que quería oir- sonrio y luego me beso suavemente dejándome con ganas de mas- pero…

Se callo y volvió a bajar la mirada

-Que?- pregunte preocupado

-Tengo miedo de…- al parecer quería decir mas pero no sabia como hacerlo. Espere pero no dijo nada

-Bella…de que tienes miedo? – pregunte intrigado- no hay nada que temer

-Si, tenemos que temer…al menos yo, Edward tu eres el popular de la escuela y yo soy Piernas Flojas- saco las palabras rápidamente como si se agolparan por salir que tuve que concentrarme en lo que quería decir- ellos se burlan de mi cada dia

-Lo siento….- dije bajando la mirada de lo arrepentido que estaba

-No!, no es eso lo que quiero decir…., escuchame- la mire pero no sonreía - si esto es tan repentino para nosotros imagina como será para los demás, lo que será para la familia, ellos no lo entenderán… si nisiquiera nosotros lo hacemos… tu tienes una novia…imagina lo que sentirá cuando se entere que me besaste, que me dijiste estas cosas…

Su cara estaba crispada de dolor y eso me dolio

-Para.- en cuanto hable su voz se corto- escuchame bien, lo de Lauren era una bomba de tiempo. No nos queremos y la verdad es que no siento nada por ella en dos años, de lo que en segundos siento por ti.

-Pero como crees que se sentirá cuando termines con ella y al dia siguiente estes conmigo??- pregunto con pánico- que crees que dira la escuela cuando un dia la dejas a ella y al siguiente estas conmigo, si eso es lo que quieres….

-Claro que si…

-No quiero ser el segundo plato Edward, y eso es en lo que me convertiré si eso hacemos….

-Que estas diciendo??

-Nos quedan cuatro meses para acabar la escuela, después de eso…

-Espera espera…- intente armar el puzle que ella estaba tirándome- estas diciendo que esperemos?? Que no estemos juntos? Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

-Claro que si!- dijo alzando la voz para luego bajarla en casi un susurro- claro que quiero estar contigo pero no asi. No sin haber entendido esto.

-Que es "esto"?- pregunte molesto

-Exactamente…- respondió con el mismo tono- que sientes por mi Edward??…acaso lo entiendes?..se lo podrías explicar a los demás?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Yo tenia la respuesta estancada en la garganta, la sabia perfectamente…era amor. Yo la amaba, pero si ella dudaba quería decir que que ella no sentía lo mismo

-No lo se- respondi resignado a no humillarme mas de la cuenta.

-Ves- dijo bajando la mirada- a eso me refiero…como quieres que mostremos a la gente algo de lo que no sabemos que es?. Por favor no me malinterpretes, Edward, yo si quiero estar contigo. Me muero de ganas de estar contigo- rio sin gracia y me volvió a mirar- no lo sabia hasta hace unas horas cuando dijiste que yo era tu responsabilidad…yo no quería ser una responsabilidad, quería ser algo importante. Quería que me vieras como mujer, no como hermana y te juro por Dios que el tengo el corazón en la garganta al oírte decir que me quieres…pero estoy aterrorizada.- dijo comenzando a llorar

La abrace con fuerza y lleve su cabeza a mi pecho para consolarla. En cuanto sentí sus manos en mi pecho comprendi a que se refería, era extraño verla junto a mi, por muy maravilloso que se sintiera entendí que nadie mas lo haría. Baje la mirada y descubri que la entendía demasiado bien. Claro que la entendía, probablemente ni siquiera Alice "la chica de mente abierta" comprendería nuestro cambio.

-escuchame Bella- dije de repente cuando su llanto se calmo, la separe de mi solo para verla a los ojos y besarla suavemente, ella gimio despacito y descubri que eso es lo que quería. Quería que ella se sintiera deseada por mi, que sintiera todo lo que yo quería darle. Me separe y la mire a los ojos- entiendo que tengas miedo y lo acepto, pero te quiero pedir un favor….

Ella asintió y tomo una de mis manos acariciándola deliciosamente.

-No me abandones- ella abrió los ojos como platos y luego sonrio- digo…mañana terminare con Lauren y estare libre, y aunque no quieras que estemos juntos- abrió la boca para refutar pero aclare de inmediato la idea-… no aun, dame una oportunidad Bella. Dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, de ser tu confidente, de quien te haga reir, de quien te sonroje al decir lo hermosa que estas…Solo quiero eso, nada mas.

-Eso es mucho pedir no crees?- pregunto con una fabulosa sonrisa

-Que pides a cambio?- respondi con una sonrisa que me abarcaba el rostro

-Ayudame a comprender que es lo que siento – dijo ella con cierto temor- digo, se que te quiero pero no quiero salir herida de esto y mucho menos hacerte daño a ti

-Por eso te quiero…-solte sin pensar

-Que?

-Bella, tu siempre te preocupas de mi, de mis sentimientos, de lo que puedo estar viviendo- dije maravillado de esa epifania- por eso hare todo lo posible por hacer que me quieras tanto como yo a ti, me preocupare de ti como tu lo haces conmigo

No dijo nada mas, solo me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla. Poco a poco, nos acomodamos en la cama para que ella quedara cubierta y yo quedara fuera de las mantas. Se fue quedando dormida en mis brazos y en el cansancio descubri que _era ella, era Bella a quien mi madre habia_ _decidido que seria para mi._

Agradeci a mi madre en silencio y parti a mi cuarto, no sin antes besarla suavemente en su frente, haciendo que ella sonriera en sus sueños.

-_te amo Bella…y hare que te enamores de mi_

_**espero les guste...los quiero**_


	11. Esconder

** Paso 9: Esconder**

**Bella Pov**

El maldito despertador sono exactamente a las 6:45 y lo odie. Corto el sueño mas hermoso que habia tenido en no se cuantas noches.

En cuanto abri los ojos desee que estuviera a mi lado, maldije cuando vi que no estaba. Acaso la conversación habia sido un sueño?…la verdad es que el frio me puede afectar de muy mala manera.

Pero descubri que no habia sido un sueño cuando encontré una nota en el espejo de la puerta

"_Deje mis sueños, mis besos y abrazos contigo…cuidalos y devuelmelos cuando tu quieras…. _

_ Te quiero._

_ Edward"_

Sonrei y respire profundo al recordar su promesa, el haría que lo quisiera…como si no estuviera enamorada de el ya.

Me vesti apurada para ir a la escuela con los chicos. Preocupandome un poco mas de lo normal de verme linda rogando por que a el le gustara lo que me puse.

Llegue a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar y me encontré con Emmett muy serio.

-Porque tan serio?- dije cuando no me miro. Al parecer estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos por que salto cuando le hable- estas bien?

-Si, si estoy bien…hey llamo el papa de Rose- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema- dijo que venia en camino. Que tu y Edward lo esperaran… pero la verdad es que prefiero quedarme

-oh Emmett. Nadie se hara daño…no me voy a comer a Bella- su voz sono en la puerta de la cocina, tuve que concentrarme en echarle azúcar al café que me servia para no voltear saltando a el. Rei ante la idea y sentí la mirada curiosa de Emmett. – Que?, fue divertido lo que dijo-dije en defensa de mi locura

El timbre sono y Emmett fue a la puerta

-Realmente fue divertido??- dijo su voz en mi oído. Una corriente me recorrió la espalda y por primera vez comprendi que adoraba esa sensación.- por que la verdad es que me muero por comerte a besos

-Edward- mi tono sono muy ofendido pero la verdad es que estaba fascinada

-Estan en la cocina- la voz de Emmett se oyo en la entrada de la casa, aproveche esa milésima de segundos y me voltee. Mire a Edward por un micromomento y le di un beso rápido en sus labios. Sentia como los demás entraban en la cocina y me sente en el desayunador.

-Que pasa aquí?- pregunto el oficial Hale cuando vio a un inmóvil Edward mirando hacia la ventana y a mi con una gran sonrisa

-Nada

-Estaban discutiendo otra vez?- pregunto el sr. Hale muy intrigado

-No- dijimos al unisino

-Emmett, llevate a Alice a la escuela y yo me llevare a Bella después de hablar con ellos- dijo mientras Edward le daba una taza de cafe

-Si Señor- Emmett camino hasta la puerta pero el Sr. Hale volvió a hablar

-ah y por cierto, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

-Si, lo ire a ver después de la escuela- respondió el seriamente

-Que hiciste?- pregunto Alice mientras sonreía ante un nuevo chisme

-Que rayos te importa- refuto molesto mientras la sacaba de la casa

_**********_

-Chicos no tengo toda la mañana…quien va a decir algo?- pregunto el Sr. Hale después de una hora de silencio y conversaciones triviales

Mire a Edward y dije que no tenia nada que decir, que ya no estaba enojada con el.

-Yo si tengo algo que decir-solto Edward cuando el oficial ya se estaba dando por venido

-Bien- dijo el Sr Hale sorprendido- adelante

Edward se levanto del sofá y camino hasta el ventanal gigante que daba al bosque. Pensé que después de todas las dudas no diría nada y que solo lo hacia para molestar. Pero entonces se volteo y me miro

-Lo siento- dijo en un segundo dejándome pasmada… _Que?? Que es lo que lamenta?? Que es lo que esta diciendo??. _Al parecer noto mi pánico y sonrio_. Por que sonríe?? Porque me sonríe asi??-_ Bella, se que no quieres que diga esto, pero después de pensarlo mucho tengo que hacerlo

-Edward no- no sabia que era lo que diría pero ya me estaba dando mucho miedo

-Bella dejalo hablar- dijo el oficial sentado frente a mi

-Si, Bella por favor dejame decir esto- respiro profundo y volvió a perderse en su sonrisa- hasta hoy en la mañana no entendía por que te trate mal, ni por que trataba mal a sus hijos Sr Hale. Pero anoche tuve una revelación a mi idiotez

_Oh dios!! El lo diría en frente del mejor amigo de mi papa_??

-Estaba celoso-solto de golpe

-Que?- dijimos el Sr. Hale y yo al unisono

-ustedes no saben mi historia y la verdad es que no soy muy feliz de contarla. Pero la verdad es que tengo que decir que fui un idiota solo por celos- lo mire confundida y el me dio la mirada mas calida que le habia visto en años-

_ Mi padre era el oficial del pueblo antes que ustedes llegaran. Yo tenia 7 años cuando mama murió, papa se volvió loco y como nunca quiso un hijo en realidad, me dejo, se fue… como Renne y mama eran amigas desde siempre los Cullen me adoptaron, además Emmett y Alice eran mis únicos amigos- dijo con una risa apagada_

_Cuando llegaron ustedes los Hale-dijo mirando al oficial- …o sea el nuevo oficial, crei que era igual que papa, pero entonces lo vi actuar con sus hijos. _

_Eran todo lo contrario a como mi papa era. Y odie a los chicos por tener todo lo que yo siempre quise. Un papa que me quisiera… que estuviera para mi. Que me acompañara a los juegos, que se preocupara por mi._

_Entonces llegaste tu- dijo volviendo su mirada angustiada a mi- y tu papa era el mejor. Solo fui un idiota por que no entendía como un oficial de policía abandonara a su hijo cuando los otros son capaces de morir por los suyos_

Senti un nudo en la garganta al oírlo hablar asi

-Solo quería que sintieran lo que era estar solos, como yo me sentía. Pero ustedes estaban tan unidos que mas rabia sentía. Tu, Jasper y Rose…tan unidos que me dolia. Yo nunca tuve eso

-Edward sabes que no es asi…tu familia te adora- dije rapidamente

-Ahora lo se… se que tenia una familia que me quería, que tenia a Renne y Carlisle, pero también sabia que ellos no eran mis verdaderos padres. El mio esta por ahí quizás dando vueltas por el mundo agradeciéndole a Dios que yo ya no este en su vida- dijo con grandes intentos de no llorar- y ahora lamento que tu no tengas al tuyo… y lamento haber hecho tanto daño por culpa de mi idiotez…me sentí solo..tan solo

-Edward…- me acerque a el y lo abrace con fuerza, sin importame nada mas que hacerle ver que yo si estaba para el- estoy aquí…no importa lo que hayas hecho ya no duele.-dije en susurros- yo estoy aca.. no estas solo, estoy yo

Me devolvió el abrazo y sentí la angustia en sus manos que se aferraban a mi blusa. Sentí sus lagrimas en mi cuello y deje que se liberara

-Lo siento tanto- decía entre sollozos- siento haber hecho tanto daño a quienes no se lo merecían

-Esta bien amor…no te preocupes, porfavor no te lamentes mas- dije acariciándole su cabeza, no me habia dado cuenta en que momento terminamos sentados en el suelo pero no me importo solo quería abrazarlo.

Cuando nuestras lagrimas cesaron me di cuenta que el Sr. Hale nos miraba desde la puerta de entrada, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron asintió con la cabeza y me mostro un pequeño papel que dejaba sobre la mesa de la pared…nos dejaba solos.

Agradeci su sincera preocupación pero la verdad es que temi que nos descubriera…_aunque no habia donde perderse… ambos habíamos demostrado nuestra debilidad…nuestros sentimientos por el otro_

-Estas bien?- pregunte ya mas repuesta pero el solo me miro avergonzado y bajo la vista- hey! No, mirame

-Bella- su voz cortada por la vergüenza fue un reproche para mi pero no me di por vencida

-Mirame…- lo obligue a subir su mirada hasta que me vio a los ojos y sentí lo que me negaba a aceptar..lo amaba, mas de lo que jamás pensé hacerlo- gracias..gracias por ser honesto conmigo y con mis amigos

-Lo siento, se que no querías oírlo pero tenia que decirlo….te quiero- respondio el.

Comenze a besarlo suavemente y me pegue un poco mas…definitivamente el habia conquistado mi corazón y me encantaba. Sus manos seguían aferradas a mi blusa y su boca ahora era mas deliciosa al comprender que realmente me amaba aunque no lo dijiera, aunque el nisiquiera lo supiera aun, el me amaba como yo a el…. -ok, será mejor que vayamos a clases- dijo cortando el beso que cada vez se aceleraba un poco mas

-Porque?- pregunte con jadeos y aun con intentos de seguir besándolo. Quería mas de el…nunca me cansaria de su boca.

-Por que solo una caricia tuya me deja un poco acelerado- acaricio mi cara, me alejo un poco mas y luego miro para todos lados – ahora imagina lo que siento al saber que estamos solos en casa

-Estas acelerado?- sonreí de solo pensar que se aceleraba por mi, por mis caricias.

-No tienes idea como me pones Bella- su voz ahora era deliciosamente ronca

-De verdad?- me mordí el labio y el miro mi boca lamiéndose los suyos- tienes calor?- el asintió -Entonces tenemos que refrescarte no?- puse mis manos en su camiseta e intente sacársela pero el fue mas rápido y me detuvo

-Que estas haciendo?- su voz seguía siendo ronca pero ahora incluia un tono de reporche

-Acaso crees que solo tu tiene el pulso acelerado por un par de besos.- esta vez fui mas rápida y me saque de un tiron por sobre la cabeza la blusa azul que tenia puesta.

-Bella- gruño el mirándome de arriba abajo lamiéndose los labios

-Quedemos en igualdad de condiciones si?- dije mientras le sacaba su camisa rápidamente y esta vez sin problemas

-Quien eres??- dijo cuando volvi a sus labios y esta vez baje un poco por su mandibula. Detuve mis besos para mirarlo sonreir

-Alguien que muere por ti- dije posicionándome sobre sus piernas y acorralándolo en el borde del sofá- vamos Edward dime que no estas interesado

-Acaso me quieres matar?- respondió con besos en mi cuello mientras sus manos tiritaban sobre mi desnuda piel de mi espalda

-Creeme que no…-dije jadeando al sentir su boca ansiosa y sus manos un poco mas seguras recorriendo mi cintura- yo solo quiero verte contento

-Te quiero Bella- dijo volviendo a mi boca mucho mas ansioso de lo usual

-y yo a ti- respondi en un momento de oxigeno y me pegue mas a su cuerpo sentándome a horcajadas sobre el, con la piel desnuda de la mitad de mi cuerpo a solo unos centímetros de su boca.

Jamas habia sentido aquella sensación de pertenencia, pero la verdad es que se sentía increiblemente delicioso- te quiero mucho- dije devolviendo cada beso, cara caricia en su cuerpo. Lo quería , lo necesitaba, lo adoraba.

-Entonces detente- susurro en mi boca

-Que?- pregunte jadeante y extrañada

-Bella, dijimos que usaríamos este tiempo para conocernos verdad?-asenti- yo quiero que conozcas al Edward sin Lauren…al Edward que quiere estar contigo sin estorbos

**-**ella es un estorbo?-pregunte con una gran sonrisa

-y uno muy grande-respondio el en un susurro

-Ok, eso es bueno…- dije feliz de saber que solo me quería a mi y aproveche de rozar mi entrepierna con su ya evidente excitación - y también lo es esto no?

El cerro sus ojos al sentirme y aproveche de comenzar a besar su cuello. Volvi a moverme sobre el y lo oi sisear. Sonreí al ver que lo tenia en mi poder… quien iba a creerlo…Edward Cullen bajo las manos de Piernas Flojas, ansioso, caliente y duro, solo para mi…

OMG…Bella!! Que rayos estas pensando??

-Bella detente- dijo sujetando mi cara y alejándome de el

-Que?

-Te quiero, pero no voy a traicionar a nadie y mucho menos usarte de segundo plato- dijo utilizando mis propias palabras

-Pero..

-Pero nada Bella…- dijo molesto quitándome de encima y tratando de ponerse de pie.

Sentí como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría y quise llorar. Me pare rápidamente y busque mi blusa, ya no sabia que creer, acaso esto era un juego, me quería o no???

Tome mi blusa y me la quise poner pero el llego mas rápido abrazandome por detrás

-Hey, hey! No!!- dijo mientras yo trataba de zafarme de su abrazo- escuchame un segundo si?- me sujeto con mas fuerza contra su pecho y me beso el cuello- Bella, te quiero y le prometi a tu padre no volver a hacerte llorar, se lo jure Bella, y te prometi que iríamos despacio. Quiero cumplirte eso Bella…porfavor

-No lo entiendo…dice eso pero no me quieres ni siquiera encima tuyo- dije sin medir mis palabras

-Maldicion Bella, no tienes idea cuanto deseo que estes encima mio…- dijo y sentí como sus mejillas se calentaban pegadas a las mias. Respiro profundo y me beso la cabeza mientras nos calmabamos- …pero quiero cumplirte lo de anoche….quiero que entiendas lo que sientes, quiero que desees esto tanto como yo te deseo a ti

Sonrei y sentí que las lagrimas que ahora caian no eran de dolor, eran de felicidad de oírlo decir aquellas palabras

-Entonces si me quieres??- pregunte como una niña regalona que solo quiere oírlo una y otra vez

-Rayos claro que si!!- me volteo con rudeza y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos- te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie Bella y por si no lo notas… me dejas con muchas ganas de olvidar esas promesas y meterte a mi cama y no sacarte de ahí- dijo casi con rabia mientras yo sonreía al oírlo hablar asi, si solo supiera que yo daría todo por que se olvidara de ser un caballero y me llevara a su cama- te quiero pequeña, pero no seras un segundo plato. Seras mi cena especial, cuando todo este como queramos

Sonrei al saber que el no me dejaría, la pregunta era…como le digo que lo amo??

**Edward Pov**

Creo que nunca me habia sentido tan completo como me siento ahora. A pesar de haber terminado con Lauren hace ya cuatro semanas y de haber dejado mis idioteces con los chicos de la escuela me siento pleno.

Mas cuando al llegar papa y Esme demostraron los felices que estaban del noviazgo de Emmett y Rosalie.

Quien lo iba a creer, el grandote de mi hermano le pidió ser su novia después de pedirle permiso al oficial Hale. La verdad es que jamás me lo espere, pero se lo feliz que se siente, se les nota a ambos.

Alice también esta feliz, mas ahora que Esme esta en casa y compartimos nuestros sabados familiares ahora todas las semanas. Todos usando nuestros famosos delantales

Ademas Rosalie y Jasper vienen mas seguido a casa, por lo cual ella puede disfrutar de sus gustos a fines con Jasparin…..sip, para mi sigue siendo una amenaza a pesar de lo enganchado que se ve de mi hermanita…

Rayos, si no es con mi mujer es con mi hermana…este chico lo único que quiere es fastidiarme…pero según Bella el esta perdidamente enamorado de Alice, yo sigo creyendo que solo espera el momento para caerle encima a Bella.

Al menos eso sospecho yo

Lo que nadie sabe ni sospecha es de mi relación con la mas hermosa y maravillosa de las mujeres de esta casa. La única que logro doblegarme y dejar mi orgullo de lado para hacerla feliz.

Aunque debo aceptarlo, de vez en cuando discutimos por idioteces que le demuestra a la familia que seguimos siendo los mismos de antes. Discutiendo por las mas estúpidas tonteras, claro que lo hacemos solo para que nuestros padres nos obliguen a pedir las disculpas correspondientes…cosa que aprovecho muy bien en su cuarto.

Otras veces realmente discutimos y en las noches voy a su cuarto, lo arreglamos con unos deliciosos y casi pecaminosos besos. Aunque hay veces que nos da por dejarnos llevar un poco mas nunca seguimos de largo por que mas de alguno nos oiría.

Los dos ya sabemos lo que sentimos, aunque creo que ninguno lo ha dicho directamente, estamos felices de tenernos aunque sea en secreto.

Hace unos días estuvimos a punto de ser atrapados en su cuarto por Esme, la verdad es que fue bastante incomodo esconderme en su closet mientras oia a Esme preguntarle a Bella si estaba a gusto en casa o si se quería ir a vivir con su abuela…. A que vino esa pregunta? Bueno, Esme se dio cuenta que Bella pasaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto y que ahora que Rose era novia de Emmett y Jasper pasaba mas tiempo con Alice y el equipo de beisbol Esme tenia miedo de que Bella se deprimiera.

Al principio sentí miedo de lo que Bella podría decir, pero le agradeci al cielo, al destino o lo que fuera que me puso junto a ella por que pude oir su respuesta

-Mama, tu eres feliz con Carlisle verdad?

-Claro que si cariño.

-Bueno yo también soy feliz aunque no lo demuestre siempre, mama….-pude imaginar su sonrojo cuando guardo silencio- me siento completa…te tengo a ti, tengo a Alice como hermana, a Rose como futura cuñada y a Ed…y con Edward ya todo esta mejor… Jamas me habia sentido tan plena en mi vida mama,

-Gracias a Dios- suspiro Esme mientras se abrazaban.

Esa misma noche Bella y yo tuvimos una "discusión"…sip, ella sabia perfectamente cuando inventaba una pelea para que uno de los dos hiciera su show de irse a la habitación… esta vez me toco a mi

-Estoy harto de ti Bella!!!- grite mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza. Espere unos minutos mientras oia murmullos de quienes suponía eran de Esme y Bella decidiendo si debía venir a pedirme disculpas. Puse la música con un volumen alto para aparentar mi enojo

Entonces mi puerta se abrió. Mi angel personal entro mostrando una falsa molestia por un segundo y cuando volteo a verme, sonrio. En cuanto cerro la puerta no pude evitar lanzarme a su boca, llevaba horas sin tenerla en mis brazos y cuando pude ataque sus labios demandando su lengua haciéndola gemir.

La música hacia creer a los demás que estábamos hablando cuando en realidad solo nos decíamos cuanto nos queríamos, lo delicioso de su boca y cuanto deseábamos ese momento. En esos momentos donde solo contábamos con unos minutos para que nadie sospechara no dejaba ningún poro de su piel sin tocar. Meti mis manos por debajo de su blusa y toque por encima de su sujetador sus tentadores pechos que sin conocer de vista (aun no llegábamos a eso) ya me sabia a la perfeccion.

-Edward…-gimio en mi boca mordiendo mi labio, haciendo que mis manos apretaran mas fuerte- aaaahh- segui masajeando sus montes sintiendo como sus botones intentaban sobrepasar la tela para recibir un contacto directo- mmmm Edward?

-Si?- gruñi en voz baja lamiendo su cuello

-…detente ya….cariño… si no quieres que nos pillen…- dijo con su voz entrecortada de excitación y con un aire de reproche. Saque mis manos de su blusa no sin antes acomodarle bien su ropa, la bese nuevamente y cuando hizo falta el oxigeno apoye mi frente contra la suya

-Lo siento…- dije cuando me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho, habia ido un poco mas alla

-Yo no- dijo mirándome a los ojos con un adorable sonrojo- me encanta cuando te dejas llevar- se puso de puntillas para besarme y rozo suavemente mis labios con su lengua. Un increíble gruñido escapo de mi garganta haciéndola reir

-Bella…no me tientes mas porfavor- gemi cuando sus manos se posaron en mi pecho. Ella asintió , sonrio y se alejo solo unos centímetros de distancia para comenzar a bajar el deseo….

Aunque debo decir que desde que estoy con ella el deseo es parte constante de mis días…y que decir de mis noches cuando pasamos varias horas sobre su cama acariciándonos mas alla de lo aceptable…hasta que ella se duerme y yo tengo que ir a mi cuarto y desahogarme pensando en ella.

Pero nada de eso me hacia mal, al contrario, era deliciosamente adictivo y gracias a ella ahora me sentía completo.

Hoy nos pusimos de acuerdo, es viernes e iremos a ver a nuestros padres al cementerio. Aunque mi excusa seria ir a Port Angeles iríamos en coches separados y nos encontraríamos alla después de la escuela. Me moria por presentársela a mama y por decirle a Charlie lo orgulloso que estaba de que su hija me diera una nueva oportunidad.

Despues de pasar un dia bastante agotador en la escuela, en el cual la p…bruja de Lauren no me dejo en paz, el profesor Sam me entrego una de las solicitudes que habia pedido para aplicar a la universidad, lo que significo que tuve que quedarme mas horas en la escuela.

Intente llamarla para ponerla sobre aviso pero no me contestaba, en cuanto las termine corri a mi auto y prácticamente vole sobre la carretera para poder llegar al cementerio, pero ni ella ni su mounstruito (como cariñosamente ella lo llama) estaban allí, Rayos!!

Llegue a casa con pleno conocimiento de que le habia fallado pero jamás me espere lo que ocurrió después.

-Edward!!- grito Alice en la entrada de la cochera en cuanto estacione, nuevamente habia comenzado a llover preferí guardar el volvo de inmediato

-Que pasa enana?- pregunte saliendo del auto, un poco extrañado de su rostro

-Edward sabes donde puede estar Bella??

-No- menti rápidamente aunque en realidad, no sabia esperaba encontrarla aca- por que?

-Oh, Edward…-sollozo Alice mientras Jasper aparecia atrás de ella abrazandola con fuerza

-Tranquila Alice- decía el- quizás fue a ver a su padre

-No, no esta allí- dije rápidamente recibiendo dos miradas extrañadas- la tumba de Charlie esta frente a la de mi madre y acabo de pasar a visitarla, asi que la habría visto

-Oh, Dios!- Alice lloro con mas fuerza dándome una gran clavada en mi corazón

-Esta bien Alice- dijo Jasper- Bella es fuerte, ella no dejara que eso le afecte, ella lo va a soportar

Eso?? Afecte?? Que rayos?

-De que están hablando?? pregunte tratando de sonar solo un poco preocupado- Alice??

-Hoy en la cafetería.. Lauren humillo a Bella, dijo cosas horribles del Jefe Swan, y de ella desde entonces nadie sabe donde esta- la voz de Alice se quebró mas aun cuando lo dijo y escondió su carita en el pecho de Jasper quien la abrazo con ternura…Bella tenia razón..

Bella, mi Bella debe de estar mas herida que Alice y yo no la estoy abrazando

Me asuste, mi corazón latia a mil por horas, si Bella no estaba en el cementerio solo habia un lugar mas donde buscarla. Sin decir nada a nadie me subi al volvo y corri a buscarla

Bella, mi amor porfavor, aguanta….voy a estar contigo. Lo juro, yo te voy a proteger…

Te amo

**N/A Espero lo disfuten, chicas perdonenme la tardanza pero como algunas ya saben estuve en una mision voluntaria aqui en Chile y volvi hace aprox dos dias atras, lamento mi demora y espero sinceramente me sigan leyendo.**

**LAs quiero muchisimo y mil gracias por poner mi historia como una de sus favoritas, les cuento que el paso Nª 10 sera el ultimo capi ya queluego vendra la secuela, mas intensa y con muchisimo lemmon :)**

**Pero mientras esperan les regalare las otras que ya he subido al blog pero que pasare al ff para que sigan leyendo**

**Mil gracias otra vez**

**las quiero**

***NENY W CULLEN***


	12. Decir Te Amo final

**Paso 10: DECIR "TE AMO"**

Bella Pov

El solo cerrar mis ojos me hace recordar la cara de la desgraciada de Lauren.

Duele tanto, tanto..

Solo quiero que se acabe, que todo este dolor sea apaciguado, pero no hay nada que lo arregle.  
Aun sigo oyendo sus palabras.

"_Sabes que el era un corrupto, un adultero que engaño a tu madre con quien se le cruzaba, era un vendido Bella, todo el mundo lo sabia.."  
_  
La maldita habia manchado la memoria de mi padre, del único hombre bueno que he conocido en mi vida, del único que se habría desvivido por combatir esos tres pecados…. Y después, cuando todos reian, y solo yo pude oírla…decir esas palabras que me dejaron helada

"_Edward te engaña Bella, se sigue acostando conmigo. Se como lo miras, se que tienen algo entre manos, pero el sigue llendo a mi casa, a mi cama_..

MALDITA!!! El dolor en mi pecho se hizo insoportable que corri fuera de la escuela

Lo único que se después de eso es que maneje como si no hubiera camino, no se por donde me fui, solo se que llegue a mi único refugio, el único lugar donde me sentía en paz, donde mi vida fue linda hasta que la muerte toco la puerta…mi único hogar.

Tome la chaqueta de policía que perteneció al hombre mas bueno de la tierra y me abrace con ella. Mire el fuego de la chimenea que tenia frente a mi y pensé en acabar con este dolor.

Me recosté en el sofá cubriéndome con su chaqueta, tenia tanto dolor que lo único que lo calmaría seria dormir.  
Pero las ultimas palabras de ella no me dejaban cerrar los ojos "el sigue llendo a mi casa…a mi cama"

Comence a llorar con mas fuerza y lo imagine frente a mi, empapado como la vez que me dijo sus sentimientos en la carretera, con sus ojos confundidos y tristes, acercándose a paso lento a mi

-Bella?

Salte del sofá al percatarme que no era mi imaginación…no, el estaba ahí, frente a mi, respirando agitadamente, esperando que yo reaccionara.

Entonces lo mire a los ojos, el sufria. Como yo, el sentía dolor, entonces supe que lo que Lauren habia dicho era falso….no, el no podía mentir con sus ojos, el me quería. Quizás no tanto como yo a el, pero me queria

Corri a sus brazos y me abrace a su cintura. Senti de inmediato sus brazos rodearme el cuerpo y beso mi cabeza.

-Sacame de aquí Edward, ya no quiero mas- dije entre sollozos- llevame lejos

-Shhhh ya paso Bells- dijo acariciándome la espalda y besando mi sien- no llores mas, porfavor, si quieres pégame, grítame, pero por favor no llores mas…. Eso no lo puedo soportar

Me aleje de su pecho solo para verlo a la cara y me vi en sus ojos. Comprendi que me podría perder en sus ojos para siempre si el me dejaba, comprendi que lo amaba como jamás amare a nadie mas, comprendi que no podría vivir sin el….que seria de el si me dejaba

Me acerque lentamente a su boca y lo bese suavemente mientras el tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y acrecentaba el beso, meti mi lengua en su boca y sus manos aprisionaron aun mas mi cara contra su boca. Yo solo quería sentirlo, y ahora era el momento. Lo sabia, lo sentia

Pegue mi cuerpo al de el sintiendo como su ropa mojada humedecía la mia. Me aleje de el, jadeando y lo mire

-Si te quedas con esa ropa te enfermara-dije mirándolo seriamente, pero el sonrio y me tomo de la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo

-No me importa- susurro como si alguien nos pudiera oir- solo quiero abrazarte, estoy aquí para ti Bella…ya me las arreglare.

-No- dije segura de lo que quería, me aleje de el y corri al closet que habia en el pasillo para sacar una manta. Volvi a verlo y me miraba con dolor, el creía que lo estaba rechazando…si solo supiera que lo único que quiero es estar entre sus brazos. Le sonreí para darle animos y le mostre la manta.

La deje sobre el sofá y me acerque a el otra vez. Levanto una ceja con aires de extrañeza

-Te amo- dije al fin y su rostro se puso palido sacándome una risita tonta- se que quizás no lo esperabas aun, pero ya no lo puedo negar Edward- me levante de hombros dándole a comprender al fin lo que yo ya sabia- no me importa lo que digan los demás, lo que crean que hacemos, no me importa si aun lo haces con Lauren pero Te amo

El negó con la cabeza rápidamente

-No me acuesto con Lauren

-No me importa- dije sonriendo- Te amo, no me importa nada mas

El sonrio grande y me abrazo con fuerza levantándome del suelo.

-Aaahh Bella…no sabes lo feliz que soy, - dijo poniéndome en el suelo solo para besarme con ansias - te amo, te amo, te amo- decía entre besos dándome la mejor de las sonrisas torcidas- te amo

Solo sonreí al verlo tan mio….bueno casi.

Salte a su boca y lo bese con mas ansias y esta vez cuando su lengua entro en mi boca la succione con placer, enredando mis manos en su pelo pegándolo mas a mi.

Solto un gruñido cuando su cuerpo se pego al mio y pude sentir como ardia, sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura elevándome del suelo para caminar conmigo hasta el sofá. Me sento a su lado pero de un salto yo ya estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el moviéndome sensualmente de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gemir y pude sentir sus manos hacerse puños en mi blusa

-Bella- gruño con reproche en un momento pero meti mi lengua con mas fuerza dentro de su boca y volvi a moverme sobre su pantalón para hacerle perder el hilo de su reproche

Cuando el oxigeno se hizo potencialmente necesario solte su boca para bajar por su mandibula, su cuello, la orilla de su camisa y sin dejar de moverme solte con mis manos los botones de su camisa abriéndola para dejarme maravillada con su cuerpo.

Sin querer me lami los labios haciendo que el gruñera. Aquel sonido me demostró que estaba igual de exitado que yo, pero solo yo sabia hasta donde llegaríamos esta noche.

Volvi a besarlo con mas pasión y a acariciar sus exquisitos musculos, que me llevarían a la gloria muy pronto cuando sentí sus manos moverse por fin, bajando desde mi cintura hasta mis caderas que se movían pecaminosamente sobre su ya abultado pantalón y me ayudaron a seguir el sube y baja haciéndome gemir de placer.

Esta vez era el quien llevaba el poco control que teníamos y comenzó a bajar su boca desde mi oreja donde mordió mi lóbulo, hasta mi cuello pasando desde su lengua hasta raspando levemente mi piel con sus dientes haciendo que mis movimientos se intensificaran con la ayuda de sus manos.

-Edward…- gemi cuando su boca siguió bajando hasta la orilla de mi blusa y lamio justo en el centro de mi garganta

-Sacala Bella- dijo con voz extremadamente sensual, hasta erotica, su demanda me pareció extraña y lo mire sospechosa. Pero sus manos me acariciaron los muslo y subieron hasta mi trasero apretándolo mas contra su entrepierna, sacándome un gemido mas fuerte llevándome muy cerca a la gloria- tengo las manos ocupadas cariño..

Sonrei y lo bese rápidamente para desabotonar uno a uno los botones mientras miraba atentamente como sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo, la saque rápidamente y lo bese. Sin que el se diera cuenta saque mi sujetador por mis brazos y le deje caer al suelo, entonces solte su boca y me aleje unos centímetros para que viera.

En cuanto sus ojos vieron mi sorpresa sus manos apretaron mi trasero con fuerza contra su erección, obligándome a rozar mi centro contra la gruesa costura del pantalón sintiendo que me humedecía a mas no poder apretando mi botón con su miembro.

Me movi con mas fuerza sobre el tirando mi cuerpo hacia atrás para que el siguiera con sus movimientos, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de correrme que mi cuerpo se movia solo , aun sin siquiera entrar en mi ya me tenia en la cima

Sus manos me ayudaban con fuerza y rapidez. Y sus ojos se turnaban entre mirarme los pechos lamiéndose los labios y mirar la conexión de nuestros centros haciéndolo gruñir, su dureza intentando salir del pantalón y mi centro humedecido rogando por su miembro.

Entonces me miro directo a los ojos y sonrio, torcidamente y me empujo mas fuerte

-Edwaaaard- mis gemidos ya no eran controlables y solo me movia sobre el, sintiendo como me rozaba el centro

-Vamos cariño, hazlo- gruño, y una de sus manos apretó una de mis nalgas mientras sentía que la otra mano se abria paso por mi vientre y subia hasta tomar uno de mis pechos. El solo roce me llevo directo a la cima y en cuanto lo peñizco mi cerebro me abandono- correte para mi Bella. Goza conmigo

-Edwaaaaardd…..aaaaaaaaaaaa- sentí como casi caigo de espaldas pero sus manos me llevaron hacia adelante pegando nuestros pechos desnudos con suavidad. Me costo mas un un minuto poder recobrar el aliento mientras el me acariciaba lentamente la espalda desnuda- uuuff eso fue…oh, Diosss

-Ni que lo digas- susurro besando mi cabeza y me recostó sobre el sofá quedando sobre mi

-Te amo- dije con ganas de mas, jamás me cansaria de el. Lo bese suavemente y me respondió con toda la dulzura que lo caracteriza

-Y yo a ti- dijo poniéndose de pie

-a donde crees que vas??- sin querer, en mi desesperación y por que no tenia camisa para agárrame de ella, lo agarre de su cinturón quedando mi mano a solo unos centímetros de su gran..y digo GRAN amigo.

-Bella- gimio despacito- no se si…

-SI- dije con fuerza- soy tuya amor, quiero esto como nunca he deseado algo. Te quiero en mi amor

-Pero..

-Porfavor- gemi bajito sonrojándome a mas no poder, ahí estaba yo, con mis pechos desnudos, mi mano sobre su miembro y mi pantalón mojado y aun asi prácticamente le estaba rogando que lo hiciera. Rayos claro que era mejor decir que no. Solte su pantalón y baje mi mirada avergonzada de todo

Pero el se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y beso mi frente.

-Bella mirame- dijo bajito pero mis vergüenza no me dejaba hacerlo, no podía mirarlo- Cariño porfavor, mirame- dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Lleve mis ojos hasta los suyos y me perdi en ellos, la dulzura que destellaban y la calidad con la que me miraban me decían todo lo que su boca no hacia.

Pero entonces lo dijo.

-Te amo como no he amado a nadie mas - me beso suavemente y puso una de sus manos en mi vientre- pero tengo miedo de hacerte daño

-Nunca podrías..-susurre bajito sintiendo como mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas

-Ya lo hice una vez, recuerdas?- sonrio con melancolía y me volvió a besar- cariño no tienes ideas las ganas que tengo de hacerte mia.- bajo la mirada avergonzado y esta vez fui yo quien le pidió que levantara la mirada, y quise decir algo pero el puso su dedo sobre mi boca. Respiro profundo y sonrio.- Te amo Bella, si te llego a hacer daño porfavor me tienes que decir ok?.

Asenti y bese su dedo con dulzura. Este seria el momento mas maravilloso de mi vida y nadie me lo quitaría…nadie nunca.

Me beso con suavidad y poco a poco adentro su lengua en mi haciendo que ambos gimiéramos con fuerza. Lentamente ayudados por el beso que se intensificaba sus manos fueron adquiriendo vida y comenzaron a rozar suavemente uno de mis pechos, pero la posición en la que se encontraba no ayudaba asi le tome las manos y le dije con la mirada lo que quería, Diosss, lo quería sobre mi.

Sonrio con un leve sonrojo pero negó con la cabeza

-Que?- dije jadeando sin entender que quería- no?

-No en un sofá Bella, no hay un lugar mas …

-comodo?- interrumpi leyendo su idea

Asintio mientras yo me sentaba en el sofa y lo besaba suavemente.

-Sigueme- susurre en su oído y lo oi gruñir por lo bajo cuando mis manos adquirieron vida propia y rozaron su pantalón al levantarme y caminar hacia el que en mi vida fue mi refugio, mi habitación.  
Subi el primer escalon pero sus brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me giraron para quedar frente a el.

-Te amo Bella- dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me subia a su cuerpo haciéndome enredar mis piernas en su cintura. Comenzó a subir los escalones conmigo mientras yo le decía al oído a que habitación dirigirse, aprovechando también de levemente besar su cuello, lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y enredar mis manos en su pelo.

En cuanto entramos al cuarto sentí que era exactamente asi como quería que fuera mi primera vez.

-Te amo Edward- susurre cuando al fin estábamos sobre mi cama, con el encima mio, besándome suavemente y acariciando mi cuerpo, como muchas noches atrás soñaba que hacia.

Por fin seria de el, era lo único que me importaba, ser de el y de nadie mas.

**Edward Pov**

En cuanto lo volvió a decir comprendi que no habia vuelta atrás, seria mia, solo mia. En el único lugar que seria perfecto para esto, su habitación, el lugar donde creció, e lugar que cobijo a mi único amor

La bese agarrando firmemente al fin esos dos montes que me dejaban con las manos ardiendo cada vez que las tocaba.  
La diferencia es que hoy podre saciar mi sed de ellos, de ella, de su cuerpo y de su alma.

Lleve mis manos a sus rozados y duros pezones haciendo que arqueara su espalda con un delicioso gemido…Dios sus gemidos…en segundos recordé lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos, cuando se corrió sin siquiera haber hecho nada de lo que le quería hacer…quizás como va a reaccionar cuando al fin la haga mia…

Mmmm …Mia.

Mi maldita erección seguía doliendo desde que la vi desnuda sobre mi, solo quería salir y darle placer. Y eso haría, pero no me cansaba de masajear sus pechos ni de besar sus puntas, lamiéndolos, poniéndolos mas duros para mis dientes

-Edwaaaard- rayos un gemido mas y me corro, es tan excitante oírla asi. Sin temor a que nos oigan.

Menos mal les pedi a los demás que no la vinieran a ver, que yo hablaría con ella. Al menos tendríamos unas horas para nosotros.

Lleve mi boca lentamente hasta su vientre mientras mis manos seguían su trabajo y sentí como las suyas se enredaban en mi pelo. Bese y lami todo en mi camino y llegue hasta el cierre del pantalón.

Respire profundo y su olor me volvió loco, su escencia estaba impreganada en el pantalón, mientras seguía masajeando uno de sus pechos lleve mi otra mano hasta el botón del jean. Ella seguía gimiendo sin percatarse que yo ya habia abierto su pantalón y metia mi mano a ese lugar sin retorno

-Aaaaaaa- gimio cuando sintió uno de mis dedos adentrarse en su humedad- oh Edward te amo tanto

Esas palabras hicieron que perdiera el control por unos segundos y adentre mi dedo aun mas, sacándole un gemido que casi pareció grito

Una de sus manos que estaba enredada en mi pelo bajo lentamente por mi cara, mi cuello, mi pecho y siguió bajando

-Bella, que haces?- pregunte con voz ronca y entrecortada

-No es justo- dijo con voz endemoniadamente sensual y un puchero- yo recibo todo… que hay de ti?

Sonrei al oírla hablar asi…por eso la amaba, porque siempre quería dar algo a cambio

Me aleje un segundo solo para sacarme los pantalones junto con los bóxers y dejarlos en el suelo. Ella sonrio y se mordió el labio al ver lo que desesperadamente quería tocar. Ella subió su trasero cuando puse mis manos en la orilla del pantalón para bajárselos junto con su exquisita tanga rosada.

En cuanto la ropa estuvo en el suelo, y me pose sobre ella un par de lagrimas traicioneras recorrieron su mejilla

-Nena? Estas bien?- pregunte preocupado- si quieres podemos…

-No amor- dijo sonriendo- estoy mas que bien, solo quiero ser tuya Edward, de nadie mas

Me enrede en sus brazos y besos mientras me posaba sobre ella encontrando la posición adecuada y su delicioso centro me recibia tímidamente

Ambos gemimos cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaron y mi punta intento abrirse paso. Ella sonrio aun con su carita un poquito crispada de dolor cuando cruce la barrera

-Cariño lo siento- dije a medida que entraba un poco mas. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y movio sus caderas

-Sigue por favor- susurro cuando me detuve y con una de sus manos me acaricio el pecho- me encanta que seas tu Edward

Me meti lentamente en ella y su cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente soltando todo el aire que tenia guardado.

-mmmmm…. – solto mordiéndose el labio cuando ya habia entrado por completo , quien iba a creer que Piernas Flojas fuera tan deliciosamente sensual…tan erotica.- ooohh, Edward!!

Cuando abrió sus ojos y me sorio me di fuerzas para seguir, para comenzar a moverme  
Embestí lentamente a medida que su cuerpo se arquaba para mi dándole el delicioso placer de sus pechos en mi boca.

Cuando oi nuevamente un gemido no me pude controlar, quería oir a cada rato ese sonido salir de su boca, quería que gimiera mi nombre..embesti con mas fuerza, mas rápido que la hizo soltar un jadeo mordiéndose el labio.

Entraba y salía de ella con el mayor de los placeres. Llegamos juntos en un orgasmo que jamás nadie me habia dado, por eso Bella me tenia en sus manos, por que ella era perfecta. Creo que grite su nombre pero no estoy muy seguro ya que mis sentidos estaban totalmente concentrados en ella. En su hermosos rostro que me demostraba el placer que le estaba dando. Bella definitivamente era la mujer que quería en mi vida por siempre.

Sali de ella lentamente y volvimos a fundirnos en un beso en el cual entregue mi corazón…y no lo quería de vueta. Me acoste a su lado y nos cubrimos con sus cobijas que tantos años la acariciaron

-te amo- dijo cuando comenzó a caer en los brazos de morfeo …enredada en los mios, rodee su espalda y la pegue mi pecho

-Y yo a ti Bella- repondi en su oído viéndola cerrar sus ojos ante el contacto- te amo mas que a nadie.

*******  
**  
Me despertó el sonido de mi celular, no vi que hora era pero claramente era muy tarde ya que solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la casa. El celular se encontraba abajo, en la entrada de la casa, me puse rápidamente mis pantalones dejando a bella mas tapada y baje las escaleras.

-Diga?- dije en voz baja

-Edward?- la voz de Esme me hizo recordar el por que yo habia llegado hasta aquí, Rayos!!- ella esta bien??, por que no me contesta el teléfono??

-Esme tranquila, ella esta bien!- dije rápidamente entrando a la cocina para hacerme un café- ella esta bien, se quedo dormida…. No oímos es teléfono, lo siento

-Esta bien, ire para alla

-No!!- rayos Edward controlate!!- ella esta bien, volveremos mañana a casa, pasaremos la noche aquí, no creo que papa te deje salir con esta tormenta, además…- me di vuelta y me quede embobado con su imagen en la puerta de la cocina, solo envuelta en una sabana blanca con el pelo revuelto y sonriéndome suavecito.- además, dijo que en cuanto despertara nos iríamos para alla –Bella hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza- pero creo que la dejare dormir unas horas mas

Bella sonrio y camino hacia mi afirmando la sabana para no tropezar

-Esta bien, Edward, pero porfavor dile en cuanto despierte que me llame si?

-Seguro, no hay problema - conteste mirando como ella llegaba hasta mi y me sonreía, la abrace por sobre la sabana y se sonrojo cuando note que no traia nada mas que aquella tela- yo le dire

-Gracias…ah y Edward…- Esme dudo un segundo que me pareció eterno- porfavor no dejes que vuelva a llorar

-No te preocupes Esme, que ella nunca mas volverá a llorar por mi culpa- dije mirándola fijamente a ese chocolate en el que me encantaba sucumbir. Corte la llamada y la bese suavemente

-Que haces despierto cariño?- pregunto en mis labios mientras mi abrazo se apretaba mas. Deje su boca por un momento para poner mi frente sobre la de ella y mirarla a los ojos

-Tu mama llamo- susurre mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su cintura y buscaba la entrada a su piel- dijo que la llames en cuanto despiertes- me mordí los labios cuando encontré por fin su piel y ella rio bajito

-a si?..y cuando crees que que podre despertar?- se alejo de mi dos pasos y me miro con sensualidad- por que aun creo que estoy soñando- dicho esto tomo las puntas de la sabana y la dejo caer

Sentí como mi sangre hervía desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi entrepierna. Gruñi por lo bajo y ella rio suavemente.

-Creo que por lo menos tendras un par de horas mas de sueño- dije atrayéndola hasta mi cuerpo, ansioso de tenerla conmigo otra vez, besándola con ansias sintiendo su lengua entrar en mi boca. Ella rápidamente enredo sus piernas en mi cintura y me beso con ansias, me alegraba saber que ella estaba tan deseosa que yo en cuanto a volver a estar juntos.

La sente sobre uno de los mesones de la cocina y aproveche que mis manos quedaban desocupadas para entretenerme con sus pechos haciendo que arquera su espalda con un exquisito gemido. Ella aprovecho para acariciar mi cara y poco a poco bajarlas por mi cuello mi torso temblando cuando las mias masajeaban sus pechos haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en mi con dulzura

-Edwaaard- sus gemidos rápidamente se hicieron mas intensos mas aun cuando su mano llego hasta mi entrepierna y acaricio suavemente por sobre la tela mi ya endurecido miembro- te quiero en mi…ya- exigió con dulzura jadeando mi nombre

Me baje los pantalones y dirigi mi dureza hasta su exquisita entrada, sintiendo que hervía por dentro. Volvi mi boca a la suya ansioso de sentir su lengua enredada en la mia. Entre en ella lentamente haciendo que ambos gimiéramos con fuerza sus piernas se tensaron alrededor de mis caderas y embestí con un poco mas de fuerza

-Dios!! Edward!!- grito cuando mis embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas

Poco a poco sentí que su cuerpo se tensaba ante un inevitable orgasmo y empuje con mas fuerzas para poder llegar junto a ella.

El orgasmo llego solo unas embestidas mas haciéndonos gritar con fuerza nuestros nombres. Nos tomo unos minutos recuperar el aliento y poder salir de ella. La sentí reir bajito cuando nuestros estomagos rugieron debido al hambre a pesar de la hora.

-Sabes que hora es?- pregunto cuando me puse los pantalones, la volvi a cubrir con la sabana que estaba en el suelo. Mire mi teléfono y me asuste

-las 3 de la mañana- la vi sonreir grande y se bajo del meson para acercarse a mi por detrás mientras yo calentaba el café que jamás me tome. Me volvi para abrazarla por la cintura y besarla nuevamente…dios jamás me casaria de su boca

-mmm entonces podemos dormir otro poco no- pregunto con un gran sonrojo escondiendo su carita hermosa en mi pecho… se sentía tan increíble verla en mis brazos desnuda bajo esa tela rodeada por mis brazos

-Sabes que te amo verdad- pregunte subiendo su barbilla hasta besarla suavemente y ella sonrio en mis labios

-y yo a ti- dijo mirándome fijamente -lograremos que esto resulte verdad??

-Haremos que esto resulte. Dije seguro de mi mismo y de este sentimiento- Haremos que funcione

**FIN**

**N/A Las quiero las adoro, chicas, son mravillosas por leer esta historia**

**Aunque costo mucho me alegro haberla terminado, aunque porfavor no se crean que quedara asi.**

**Ya se viene la secuela.**

**Spoiler: ambvos van a la universidad,y la familia no sabe nada....que creen que pasara?? espero comentarios e ideas!**

**Pero no las dejare asi no mas, seguire subiendo Amor a toda prueba y una historia completa llamada "Deseo Incontrolable"**

**Besos Gigantes**

***NENY W CULLEN***


End file.
